Katherine Who?
by TheLastReachTowardsLight
Summary: Elena convinces Bonnie to erase Damon's memories of Katherine to ease his pain but she accidentally erases all his memories of being a vampire. Now Bonnie is starting to fall for the "New Damon".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: This isn't my first Damon/Bonnie story but it is for the TV show, so go easy on me please.**

I sat in my room, feeling numb like always these days. I knew I was being dumb, and maybe even irrational, but I couldn't get rid of that empty feeling building up in the pit of my chest. Grams was gone. The one person I could always count on was gone. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad, but there are a lot of things I can't talk to him about without it being awkward, and he hasn't even excepted my powers, so how could I talk to him about that.

I guess there was always Elena, but lately, she's been hanging out with Stefan and even Damon more and more, and I just couldn't take that. In so many ways, they were to blame for Grams death, and yet Elena, my best friend, still hovered around them. I guess I could kind of understand Stefan, but why she would tolerate Damon was beyond me. Not only had that bastard played a part in Gram's death, but I guess Elena has also forgotten that he had spent days hurting Caroline.

_God I really need to stop thinking about him. Every time I do it gets my blood boiling _I scolded myself, making myself lay down in my bed. It wasn't even that late, but lately, I've been going to bed early, simply because I didn't want to think so much. "Hey Bonnie" I heard my Dad call from down the stairs. I forced myself up and when to poke my head out the door. "Yeah Dad?", I called back, wondering what he wanted. We haven't communicated much since I came home.

"It's Elena, she's at the door for you", he answered. I seriously considered just telling him to tell her I didn't want to talk to her, but I knew I'd be drilled about it later. "Alright, I'm coming", I said almost reluctantly, making my way down the stairs. My dad went off to go back into the living room, while I walked up to the door, only to see a distraught looking Elena standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping I was managing to hide my annoyance at seeing her. She looked almost hesitant before she answered. "Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked, looking surprisingly apologetic. I really wasn't in the mood to talk, but I nodded, and stepped outside, shutting the door behind me. "Ok what do you want to talk about?" I asked, after making sure my dad couldn't over hear, considering that Elena probably wasn't here to talk about anything normal.

Still, Elena looked hesitant, and that made me dread what she was going to tell me. If she was hesitating that much, it was bound to not be good. "Listen, I know this sounds completely unreasonable, after what you've been through, but I want to ask you a favor", she blurted a little too quickly. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she could possible want from me at this time.

"You're Grams had a spell book right?" she asked. "Yes", I answered flatly, not knowing where this was going. "Do you…think that there might be a spell to erase memory? A vampire's even?" she asked, looking more nervous as the conversation went on. I frowned at her, not liking where this was going. "Where are you going with this Elena?" I demanded, wanting to get down to the point.

She took a deep breath before she answered. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I want to know if you would…erase Damon's memories of Katherine?" she asked, looking at me for a reaction. "Why?" I asked through gritted teeth. She almost looked pleading when she answered. "Listen Bonnie, I know you don't like Damon, and you have every right not too but…I'm tired of seeing him in pain, and I feel like if he forgot about Katherine, that most of the pain would be gone", she answered.

I'll admit, I was a little pissed, but I didn't want to start screaming at her outside my house, so I tried to bottle my anger, and stay calm. "That is asking a lot Elena", I said flatly, and she looked down at her feet. "I know, but I thought I should try. The truth is: I do care about Damon, and I know Stefan does too deep down. It hurts us to see him hurting like this." In my opinion, Damon Salvatore deserved all the pain he was getting and more, but I didn't want to let my best friend down, or cause an even bigger rift between us.

"Alright Elena, I'll think about it. But if I do it, I just want you to remember that I'm doing it for you, not him", I said coldly, and she nodded quickly, knowing who "him" was. "Of course Bonnie, and thank you. You have no idea what this means to me", she said sincerely, engulfing me in a hug. I hugged her back, and we broke apart after only a few seconds. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow at school", I said, and tried to smile but didn't quite manage it.

She smiled and whispered one last "thank you" before walking away, and I walked back into the house, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

**A/N: It might take a little while for me to update this story because I want to wrap up one of my other stories first. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!**

I couldn't believe it, but for some reason, I was going to do what Elena asked. I didn't know if it was because I didn't want to cause an even bigger rift between me and my best friend, or just because I was simply too nice. Whatever the reason, I had somehow talked myself into it. I couldn't stop thinking about it as I walked into the school building, and Elena and Caroline greeted me near the front.

We all three walked and talked for a while, Caroline going on and on about every day stuff, like Matt and the upcoming basketball game. Both Elena and I listened, but I could tell that Elena was a little annoyed, wanting to talk about things that we couldn't in front of Caroline. Eventually, Caroline did leave, and Elena instantly turned to me. "So?" she pressed, sounding and looking hopeful.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll do it Elena, but you have to come with me to Gram's old place to help me look through her old books for the spell", I said flatly. My gut tightened at the thought of going through Gram's old things, but thankfully, Elena didn't seem to notice. She beamed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and after a moment, I hugged her back. "Thank you Bonnie", she said, sounding genuinely grateful.

Soon, the bell rang, and we broke apart, and headed towards class. The rest of the day passed in a blur, and what seemed like a short time, I was outside the school with Elena, getting ready to walk over to Gram's. Elena had called Jenna and told her that she was going to be late coming home today. "I really do appreciate this Bonnie", she said, smiling at me. I simply nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

Suddenly, a question popped into my mind. "Elena, why do you even care about whether or not Damon is in pain?" I asked flatly. It was strange, because I swear, just a while ago, Elena had hated Damon, and now she wanted to help him? It was all too confusing. Elena looked almost apologetic when she answered. "I don't know, I just…well we've gotten closer over the past few weeks", she managed. She must have seen the look I was giving her, because her eyes widened.

"No Bonnie, it's not like that! I love Stefan", she said sincerely, but I wasn't sure if I believed her entirely. We walked silently for a few moments, before we heard a voice come from behind us. "What about Stefan?" We both spun around, and there was Damon, smiling his signature smirk. Elena glared, and his smirk widened. "It's none of your business", she snapped, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well it is my brother you're talking about, so I think it would be my business", he said in that arrogant, smug tone that made me want to catch his head on fire. I glared at him and grabbed Elena by the arm, dragging her along with me as we made our way away from him, but he followed us, smirking the whole way. I suddenly wheeled on him, not in the mood for any of this.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" I hissed, and he made it worse by putting on a mock hurt expression. "I'm crushed Bonnie. You think I'm annoying?" he asked in an over dramatic depressed voice. I rolled my eyes and started to walk again. I heard him give one final laugh and when I looked over my shoulder, I was relieved to see that he was gone. I turned to Elena, and realized that she was looking at me intently, almost as if she was studying me.

"What?" I asked, not having any idea of what she was thinking. She looked away suddenly, as if she was having a hard time saying something. I decided not to press it, so we just continued to walk in silence, until she finally broke the silence after we came into view of Gram's old place. It still had most of her stuff in it; because Dad hasn't been home enough to make arrangements for where they were to go.

"He really bugs you, doesn't he?" Elena blurted. I wasn't an idiot; I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Yes", I said flatly, taking out my key to the house. "Is it because of…" she began, but I stopped her. "No it's not just that. It's… something about him really bothers me. I'm not really sure what it is, but it's defiantly something I don't like", I answered, not knowing how else to put it.

Thankfully, Elena didn't question it, and we both wordlessly entered the house after I unlocked the door. We both sat down in the dining room, while I pulled out Gram's old spell book, already starting to flip through the pages. Elena came over to stand beside me so she could help look. "Thanks again for doing this Bonnie, it means a lot", she said warmly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and forced a smile. "What are friends for?" I answered, and turned back to the book. After searching for what seemed like hours, we finally found a spell that might work. It would take out a lot of my power though, and I probably wouldn't be able to do anything else for a while, which unnerved me a little. I knew I was new to this whole witch thing, but if my powers were too weak, who knows what could happen.

But for some reason, I didn't really care, so I told Elena that I would study the spell a little bit more, and that we could hopefully get it activated by tomorrow night.

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, this story takes place after the episode "Blood Brothers" so they haven't seen Isobel yet. I'll be able to update this story more often now that I finished one of my other stories. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

I still couldn't believe it, but here I was, standing outside Elena's door, waiting to tell her that I was ready to cast the spell, whenever she wanted to do it. But after I knocked a couple of times, it wasn't Elena who answered, but Jeremy. "Hey Jere, is Elena home?" I asked, and he didn't say anything, just walked back into the house to get her. I frowned at that. For the past couple of days, Jeremy has been acting strange, and not really talking to anyone, not even Elena, but he usually always greeted people at the door with at least a friendly "hello". I wonder what was up with him.

A few seconds later, Elena showed up, smiling before she closed the door behind her. I could tell she was anxious. "Alright Elena, I can do the spell at any time, its ready", I said, and her eyes widened. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me, and I made myself hug her back. After we broke apart, she continued to smile. "Thanks Bonnie. Do you think we can do it tonight?" she asked, and I frowned. "What's so important about tonight?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She looked a little guilty when she answered. "Well Stefan told me that Damon was planning on leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow morning, and I thought it would be easier if we could get it done before he left", she blurted, a little too quickly. I tried to hide my exasperation. I really didn't want to deal with it tonight, but I had just told her any time. "Listen Bonnie, like I said, you…" she started, but I cut her off.

"Shut up Elena. I want to help you. I just didn't expect you to want it done tonight, but I'm cool with it", I lied, and she bought it. She smiled and she motioned for me to follow her to a spot a little further away from the house, so we wouldn't be overheard by Jeremy or Jenna. "Ok so how do we exactly do it?" she asked, looking unsure. I quickly scanned my mind to remember what exactly the book had said, and it came back to me.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but we need some of his hair", I said, and her eyes widened. "Why?' she nearly yelped. "Well we need it if you want to do it secretly, because I doubt he'll let me cast any spell on him willingly", I explained. Elena thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll ask Stefan to try and get some hair for us. Damon's bound to have used a comb or something somewhere around the boarding house", she said, wearing her signature determined expression.

I knew that Stefan would at least try to get some of Damon's hair if Elena asked him too. I swear she has him wrapped around her finger. With that, we departed her going back inside to call Stefan, and I went back home, to mentally prepare myself. If I really did this, it would definitely take out most of my power for at least a couple of weeks, but for some reason, I was willing to still go through with it. I think it was because I didn't want to damage my friendship with Elena further then it already was.

A few hours later

I heard Elena knock at the door, and was glad that my dad had left for work, and we would have the house to ourselves for at least a couple of hours. I quickly ran down the stairs to answer it, and immediately ushered her in. Looking triumphed; she pulled out a plastic baggy and inside it, was a small amount of dark hair. "Stefan managed to get a hold of some this morning", she said, handing the bag to me. "It turns out that Damon leaves a lot of hair in the shower."

I looked at her in disbelief. "So you're telling me that Stefan just gave you his brother's hair without even asking what you were up to." I asked my voice lacing with disbelief. She shook her head. "No he asked, and I told him the truth. He actually supports the idea", she said happily. After that, I just took the baggy, and motioned for her to follow me up to my room. "Are you sure this is Damon's hair? I don't want to accidentally erase some of Stefan's memory", I said sharply.

Elena nodded reassuringly. "Stefan is positive that it's Damon's, because he's the only one who took a shower so today", she answered flatly. After we got into my room, I began to assemble the candles I had gathered earlier this morning, which were just ordinary ones that I had found around the house, and the spell book. Elena frowned at the sight. "What are you exactly planning on doing?" she asked, looking a little hesitant.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "It's going to be easy, you'll see", I said, while I set the candles in a circle around me, and placed the book in my lap. The only part I wasn't looking forward to was that I had to be touching the hair while I recited the spell. "This did come from his head right?" I asked, and she nodded, obviously holding back a laugh. Ok that made it a little better. Carefully, I dumped the hair into the glass bowl that I had set in front of me, and gestured at Elena to turn off the lights.

Hesitantly, I put a finger against the hair, and looked down at the book, trying to not think about the fact that I was performing a spell that could either work, or end very badly. Elena was silent as I read the spell from the book out loud. I couldn't see her reaction, since all my focus was on the book, but I was pretty sure she didn't understand a word I was saying. I barely understood it.

But after only about a minute it was over, and Elena turned the lights back on. "Did it work?" she asked, starting to help me pick everything up. I nodded. "I think so. When Damon wakes up tomorrow morning, he won't remember a thing about Katherine", I assured her and she smiled. After that, we hung out for a few minutes, but eventually, she had to go home, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Stefan's POV

The next morning, I sat at the table with Elena. It was early in the morning, and Damon wasn't up yet, as usual. I'll admit was a little anxious about what was going to happen when he woke up. According to Elena, if Bonnie's spell worked, Damon was supposed to have forgotten all about Katherine by now, and honestly, I was hoping that it worked. Elena gave me a reassuring smile.

"Bonnie looked like she knew what she was doing Stefan. I'm sure it worked", she answered, but I could hear a hint of hopefulness in her voice too. Sure enough, after about ten more minutes, I heard him coming down the stairs, and turned to see him standing there, looking confused. "Stefan, do you know where father is?" he asked, looking around in confusion. I frowned at that. "Uh no", I said, not knowing what else to say.

Then he saw Elena and gave her a small smile. "And you are?" he asked politely, and she gasped. "Damon, can you excuse us for a moment?" I asked, grabbing Elena's arm. He nodded, and I pulled Elena outside, and shut the door behind us. "How much of Damon's memory exactly?' I asked urgently. She looked just as anxious as I was as she answered. "I thought only the memory about Katherine was erased", she nearly shouted.

I closed my eyes and frustration, and she put a comforting arm on mine. "Stefan, what's wrong?' she asked, sounding worried. I opened my eyes and looked straight at her. "He still thinks father is around", I stated through gritted teeth. Her eyebrows rose. "So?" she asked, not getting it. I sighed, and answered her. "It means that he probably doesn't even remember becoming a vampire."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. The school year is almost over and my teachers' have been piling on the homework. Thanks for all the reviews!**

I was almost asleep, when my fun rang. Groaning, I sat up too answer it. "Hello", I asked flatly. "Bonnie?" I heard Elena's voice ask on the other end. Oh God, what did she want now? "Yes Elena?" I asked, trying hard to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Something went wrong with the spell."

"What happened?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well…we kind of took more memory then we wanted to", she said, sounding a little nervous.

See? This was why I didn't like using my powers, because things like this happen. I just wasn't cut out for all this witch stuff like my Grams had obviously been. So far, the only thing that being a witch has brought me has been getting possessed, attacked by a vampire, and the death of my Grams.

"How much of his memory exactly?" I asked after a moment. It took a while for her to answer, which worried me. "Elena?" I asked after a couple of moments. I heard her exhale. "Bonnie, he doesn't remember being a vampire." I froze, and almost dropped the phone I was so shocked. "Ok, I'll be right over, and I'll bring the book. I don't know how much I can do, because I'm a little weak right now, but I'll do whatever I can", I promised before hanging up.

Quickly, I forced myself out of bed, and put on some decent clothes. "Dad?" I called out as I made my way down the stairs. I found him asleep on the couch, with a book lying across his chest. He must have fallen asleep reading last night. I wrote down a small note; explain that I took the car, and would be back in a few hours. I grabbed the keys from the table, and made sure to lock the door after I went out the door.

As I drove, thought went through my head, trying to figure out how the hell I was going to fix this. Even if I did find a spell that could bring back his memory, I didn't think I would be strong enough to cast a spell that strong for at least a couple of weeks. But I was still going to at least try and help, just so I didn't feel completely useless. I'll admit, I was a little nervous as I walked up towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Had Stefan already told Damon about the whole vampire situation? I couldn't really think of what he could say. How do you tell someone that he has been a vampire for over a hundred years? Not to mention the fact that it was 2010 and not 1864. It should be…interesting. I knocked on the door a couple of times, and Elena immediately answered it, ushering inside.

Stefan's POV

"So you're telling me, that over a hundred years have passed, and I don't remember any of it?" Damon demanded, frowning in disbelief. I couldn't say I blamed him. If it had been the other way, I would think he was crazy too, but I had to get him to believe. "Damon, look at our clothes, and everything around you. The world is completely different from how you remember it. What other explanation is there?" I asked.

Thankfully, he had believed the vampire part, since in our day, people were pretty aware of vampires, so that wasn't that hard to believe. I was just dreading the moment when he asked how we became vampires, since the memory wasn't exactly a happy one for either of us. He simply paused, and took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything. After a couple of moments, I walked over to put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to believe, but what I'm saying is the truth. Just look around outside and you'll know", I said calmly. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "If it makes you feel any better, Bonnie is on her way to look through her spell book with us, to see if there's any way to get your memory back." He looked up at me in confusion. "Who's Bonnie?" he asked, and I instantly remembered that he didn't remember meeting her.

"She's Elena's best friend, and a witch", I answered. "Hmmm you mean like Emily?"  
He asked, and I smiled. "Yes, Bonnie is actually the descendant of Emily", I said, and he just nodded, still absorbing everything. "Stefan, Bonnie's here", I heard Elena call, and the sound of the door opening and closing. I looked towards Damon, and motioned him to follow me, and we both made our way down the stairs.

Sure enough, both Elena and Bonnie were there, and Bonnie had her spell book in hand, taking it over to the table. "Alright, I'm pretty sure there is a spell somewhere in here that can undo it, but even if we found it, it may take a little while for my power to recharge", she explained, already flipping through the book. Damon watched her a moment before speaking. "How long will it take exactly?" he asked, but she completely ignored him, as if he hadn't even spoken.

I knew Bonnie had a reason to not like Damon, but I thought it was a little harsh of her to act like that when he doesn't even remember what he did. I could tell that he was confused by it, from the expression on his face. It went on like that for the next twenty minutes. She answered all of Elena and my questions, but completely ignored Damon. I knew he was getting annoyed because of it, but surprisingly, he didn't say anything.

After a while, Elena had to go home, because her aunt had called her on her cell phone, but Bonnie decided to stay, claiming that she didn't want to leave until she found the spell. She looked confident, but I could still tell that she was nervous about being alone with two vampires.

Bonnie's POV

After Elena went home, I began to search the book more quickly, not wanting to be alone with Damon and Stefan for too long. But it got even worse when Stefan got up, claiming that he had to go hunt before the night was over. He had asked Damon if he wanted to come with him, but unfortunately, he used no, leaving me alone with him. After Stefan left, I did my best to make it look like I was completely absorbed in the book, but I could tell that he knew I was avoiding him.

After a couple of minutes, he finally broke the silence. "Is there a problem between us?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie's POV

"Is there a problem between us?" I nearly jumped when he asked. I just wasn't expecting him to try and talk to me, from the way I've been ignoring him. I tried desperately to think of a way I could get out of answering the question, but couldn't find any, so a little reluctantly, I answered him. "We've had…issues with each other in the past", I answered lamely, not knowing how else to put it.

He frowned for a moment, and then shook his head quickly. "Well, then could you please fill me in a little? I have no idea what's been going on lately", he said, sounding annoyed. I couldn't really say I blamed him. If it were me, I would be pretty pissed if over a hundred years of my life had passed and I couldn't remember any of it. But I was afraid that if I said anything, it would bring back memories of Katherine, and that was exactly what we had been trying to get rid of when we started this mess.

"You and me, we don't really like each other", I said, and I wanted to smack myself. I couldn't come up with anything better than that? Obviously he was thinking the same thing, because now he looked even more exasperated. "Could you tell me why?" he asked, and I could tell that he was fighting to keep his patience with me. I knew I couldn't tell him anything about the tomb, or the necklace, because that all had something to do with Katherine, but I decided that I could at least be a little honest with him.

"You did a lot of things to make me hate you. I guess that's kind of pointless to act mad now, since you don't remember any of it", I said, actually just not fully realizing it. Sure I didn't like Damon, but this Damon may be different then the other one. A person could change a lot after over a hundred years. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't be being such a bitch to you when you don't even know what you did", I confessed a little reluctantly. It was still hard to admit it, even when I knew it probably wasn't the same Damon I came to hate.

He looked like he was going to say something else, when to my relief, Stefan walked back in through the door, looking frantic. "Stefan, what's wrong?" I asked, not liking the look on his face. He came to sit down by Damon before answering. "Elena just called me. She said that Alaric told her that Isobel is here in Mystic Falls, and wants to talk to her." Knowing who Isobel was from everything that Elena told me, I knew this wasn't a good thing.

While Stefan and I exchanged looks of horror, Damon just looked completely confused, and a little irritated. "Would one of you please tell me what's going on?" he asked, clearly annoyed at being left in the dark. Stefan looked up at him quickly, as if he forgot that Damon had no idea what we were talking about. "It's a long story, but I think we can tell you the main details", I answered. Stefan looked shocked, probably because I was suddenly talking to Damon, when just a few minutes ago I was completely ignoring him.

Surprisingly, Damon shot me a small grateful smile, and I nodded. Yes, as much as I hated to admit it, this Damon was definitely different from the one I knew. While Stefan and I explained what was going on, I caught Damon looking at me, multiple times. It reminded me vaguely of the way boys at our school would goggle at me and the rest of the cheerleaders, and I couldn't help but blush. I just hoped that neither of them noticed.

Wanting to avoid any awkward situations, I got up. "Alright, it's getting late. I should probably head home", I said, reaching for my keys that were sitting in the middle of the table. Stefan nodded, and then turned towards Damon. "You should probably feed before the night is over. I'll have to show you how." At his words Damon immediately looked skeptical, not having a single clue on how to hunt.

I decided that I didn't want anything to do with, and told them both "goodnight" before walking out the door and towards my car. As I drove, images of light blue eyes flashed through my mind, and I scolded myself. Damon may be different now, but as soon as I have enough power, and can undo the spell, he'll be back to his old self in no time. I hadn't decided if this was a good thing or a bad one.

But right now, I had more important things to worry about. Elena's vampire mother was back, and no doubt was up to something. This could be very bad for everyone, considering all the trouble vampires have caused to this town in just the past couple of months. I just hoped that whatever Isobel wanted, we would be able to handle it.

Stefan's POV

I couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between Damon and Bonnie while I was gone for that short of a time. One moment, she was acting like he didn't even exist, and the next, they're talking to each other, Bonnie even offering to give him information on the Isobel situation. I was thinking about that the whole time as Damon and I walked towards the woods, where we would be a good distance away from any humans.

I vaguely wondered how I was going to do this, considering I've never had to actually teach a vampire how to hunt before, much less my older brother. When we finally entered a deep part of the forest, I tuned towards him. "Alright, are you ready?

**A/N: Sorry for all these short chapters. I'll try to make the next one a little longer at least. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bonnie's POV

The next morning, my dad had to leave early for work, leaving me alone until I drove off to school. That is, until my cell rang, and I was surprised when I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Stefan. Had Elena given him my number? Whatever the reason, I picked it up, knowing that it was probably important, considering all that happened last night. "Hey Stefan", I greeted. "Bonnie I don't think we should undo the spell", he blurted, sounding almost anxious.

I frowned at that. Just yesterday Stefan seemed like he thought that getting Damon his memory back was the most important thing to think about, and now he didn't want it to happen? As if reading my mind from the other line, Stefan explained. "He' different now Bonnie, he's like how he was before Katherine showed up. When I was teaching him how to hunt last night…it was like how we once were: just brothers. I'm not sure if I'm willing to give it up", he confessed.

Elena had told me that Stefan and Damon had once got along great, like best friends, but when Katherine showed up…she just tore them apart. I could see why Stefan wouldn't want him to get all of those memories back, since they weren't exactly happy ones. Plus, he probably wanted his relationship with his brother back. And even I could see the differences in Damon, from just the few moments I talked to him.

His eyes seemed more…happy then they once been, and kinder. Was that how he really was before an over a hundred years of being a vampire hardened him? Maybe that was what Elena had been talking about, when she said that there was another part of Damon that no one really saw, because it's been hidden for so long. "Alright Stefan, he's your brother. If you don't want to undo the spell, I'm willing to go along with it", I said, meaning every word.

Besides, maybe now the town would be a little safer, now that at least one blood thirsty vampire was on his way into becoming like Stefan, who normally only fed off animals. And in a way, we were doing Damon a favor too. Why would anyone want to remember some of the stuff he's seen and done? "Thanks Bonnie", Stefan said, sounding relived, as if he thought I wouldn't agree with it.

"But Bonnie, do you think that once in a while you could come and see him, just until he's on track with being a vampire? He seems…attached to you." I was shocked at that. We had only talked for a couple of minutes… Again, it seemed like Stefan had been reading my mind, because he explained shortly after. "I think it's because you were the first person he really talked to, besides me, after what happened."

I wasn't really sure if I wanted to get involved with this, but I agreed. I guess it was the least I could do, since I was the one agreeing to not give him his memory back. I told Stefan that I would try to drive both Elena and I over there after school, since Stefan said he had things to do, and couldn't make it to school today. But I think the real reason was that he wanted to stay with Damon for the day.

After we hung up, I quickly dialed Elena's number, and asked her if she wanted to drive over to the boarding house with me after school, and she agreed. I drove over to her house, so I could give her a ride to school, like I usually did. She got into the passenger's seat, looking a little frantic. As we started to drive, I decided to just tell her now. "Stefan doesn't want to undo the spell", I blurted.

She turned towards me, not looking surprised. "I know, he told called and told me earlier this morning"

"What do you think about it?"

"I kind of agree with him. From what Stefan's told me, I feel like this not only benefiting us, but also Damon. I think this is good for him." That had been exactly what I had been thinking. I was glad we were all on the same page. But after looking at her for another moment, I could tell there was still something bothering her. After I parked the car safely in the school parking lot, I turned towards her.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked, not liking her expression at all. She seemed hesitant, but after a moment, she finally answered. "I'm scared Bonnie. Isobel wants to meet me tomorrow, and I have no idea how it's going to go." Considering that Isobel was a vampire, I couldn't blame her. Trying to be comforting, I put my hand on hers. "You don't have to go meet her if you don't want too", I said, not sure if it was exactly true.

She gave me a small smile, but shook her head. "Yes I do. But Stefan said he'd go with me."

"I could come too, if that would make you feel better"

"I appreciate that Bonnie, but I don't need to get you involved anymore then you already are." I was about to argue, but then I saw what time it was, and realized how late we would be if we didn't get moving. With that, we got out of the car, and headed towards the school.

A few hours later

The next thing I knew, school was over, and both Elena and I were on our way to the Salvatore boarding house. After we reached it, we only had to knock once before Stefan answered, as if he'd been waiting for us. Which now that I think about it, he probably had. "How is he?" Elena whispered, when we stepped inside, and Damon was nowhere in sight. "He's out hunting right now. After last night, he's been going by himself, just so that he can prove that he can do it", Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

I guess Damon still had the same pride for himself as he once did. Maybe that was just something he's always had. Stefan gestured towards the dining table, and we both sat down, Stefan sitting on Elena's left side, and I saw him snake his hand to hers, interlocking their fingers. I'll admit, even though I didn't exactly approve of a human being with a vampire, they were pretty cute with the way they treated and interacted with each other.

"Have you told him anything about the time zone? About what we wear and the electronics we have nowadays?" I asked. It would be bad if he went out dressing like they did in 1864. Stefan nodded reassuringly. "But I still haven't showed him exactly how to use the electronics. I was hoping you two could help a little with that."

"Of course we will", Elena said, and I nodded in agreement. If we weren't going to give him his memory back, we could at least teach how to use our stuff, so he wouldn't make an idiot out of himself when he tried to use them in public. All three of us instantly looked up when we heard the door suddenly open and close. Damon walked in, looking a little surprised to see me and Elena there.

He shot me a brief smile, and I gave a small blush, which is weird since I've seen that smile tons of times, and never was I ever affected by it in the past. Elena must have noticed, because now she was looking at me, with raised eyebrows, as if to say "What do we have here?" I tried to ignore her, and she turned away, but I could still see a ghost of a smile on her face. Damon came to sit in between me and Stefan and Stefan turned towards him.

**A/N: Sorry that there wasn't any Bonnie/Damon interaction in this chapter but there will be some in the next. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewer jeanetta for giving me the idea of Bonnie teaching Damon how to drive.**

"Can you please explain why I have to do this again?" Damon complained as we made our way from the front of the boarding house to my car. Honestly, I wasn't even sure why I agreed to teach Damon how to drive, considering it was my car, but for some reason, I really didn't mind it. Even if my mind was still burned with that smug look Elena gave me before we went out the door of the boarding house. I turned towards him when we reached the car, to answer his question. "You have to do this, because it's going to be hard living in this century if you can't drive", I answered flatly.

He still looked annoyed, but at least he didn't argue, which I thought for sure he would. I quickly gestured for him to get into the passenger seat, while I got into the driver's. I thought it would be better if we drove somewhere isolated, where there wasn't such a risk of running people, and things over. That was the last thing we needed. We were both silent as I drove us away from the boarding house, and up into the Old Wood** (The Old Wood was in the books. I'm not sure if it is in the TV show but in this story it is) **where we would hopefully be mostly out of view from anyone.

Luckily, there were plenty of drive spots in the wood, so it was easy to find a nice, clear spot that seemed perfect for an amnesic vampire to practice driving. After I parked the car, I turned towards him, and was surprised to see that he actually looked nervous. I was pretty sure it was the first time I've ever actually seen Damon Salvatore nervous, and I couldn't hold back my small smirk.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked, already unbuckling my seatbelt so that we could get out and switch places. He simply nodded and got out of the car, looking determined to prove that he could do this and that he was not intimidated by it at all. I decided to humor him and didn't say anything as we both got out and switched seat, but I could still tell that he was nervous as he sat on the driver side, hands hesitantly on the wheel.

I'll admit, he actually did pretty well, and he was a fast learner. He went through most of my instructions pretty smoothly, and there were only a few times he screwed up. "Not bad Salvatore", I commented, as he parked it, after receiving brief instructions from me. He turned towards me, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "See? There's nothing to it", he said smugly, and I gave a small laugh.

"Don't get too cocky. You still have to prove that you can drive on the road, and not run over anything."

"So? Shouldn't be too hard"

"Just a few minutes ago you were totally freaked about driving!"

"Yeah, but that was before I realized how easy it was"

"Ok, then how do you explain the multiple times you backed into the bush?"

For a moment, he actually didn't say anything, and I was pleased that I stumped him. That was when a thought really hit me: I was sitting in a car with Damon Salvatore, and we were arguing in a playful way and laughing, like we were old friends. If someone had asked me just a few days that this would happen, I would have laughed in their face. Now I could actually see what Elena and Stefan had meant when they said that there was some "good" in him. It was just covered up all these years by all the hatred that has taken him over all this time.

"Alright, so maybe it wasn't completely easy, but you have to admit, I was pretty good for a beginner." That actually was true. I don't think I've ever seen anyone learn as quickly as he had, despite all the accidents with the bush. I nodded and smiled. "Yes, you did a very good job as your first try", I admitted. Then we just looked at each other, still smiling until I cleared my throat. "We should probably get back to the boarding house."

"Actually, would you mind if we walked for a while before heading back?" he asked unexpectedly. I nodded, not sure where this was going, but agreeing to it. We both got out of the car, and once he did, he looked around for a moment, and then turned back towards me. "You know, this place holds a lot of memory. I remember that Stefan and used to play all the time in these woods when we were young", he commented.

I simply nodded, not knowing what else to say, and we started to walk, with me just following him. He was silent for a while, and we just continued to walk, getting further and further away from the car, but I was sure he knew where he was going. "Damon, are you okay?" I finally asked, when he still hadn't said anything. Then, he wheeled towards me, looking a little anxious.

"It just really bugs me, to not remember a hundred years of my life. I mean, how did we meet you and Elena? Hell, I don't even remember, how I became a vampire", his voice was rising a little with frustration. A small pang of guilt boomed through my head, knowing that I wasn't planning on giving his memory back, but I quickly dismissed it, remembering why we weren't undoing the spell.

"Damon, I'm going to be honest with you. I think it's good that you don't remember everything. It wasn't exactly a happy time for you or Stefan."

He sighed and nodded before answering. "I know, Stefan told me that already, but still, it's a little frustrating." We lapsed into silence for what seemed like forever, until he broke it again. "This is probably going to sound a little strange, but when I see you, I feel like I should know you, as if we're connected somehow." I tried not to frown at that. It was sweet of him to open up like that, but the only connection I've ever had with Damon was the fact that he attacked me in the woods one night. If there was supposedly some profound connection between us, I certainly haven't felt it.

To my surprise, he actually looked a little embarrassed when I didn't say anything. "I know it sounds strange, but that's how I feel", he confessed. I suddenly remembered what Stefan had said about Damon being "attached to me". Was this what he was talking about? I felt a little bit bad about my silence, so I answered him. "It's ok Damon. Stefan said that you may feel a little attached to me since I was the first person you actually talked too besides him in this century", I said softly.

He seemed relieved that I had given him a reason to what he was feeling. "Yes, that must be it", he said, but I could still tell he wasn't completely convinced. The awkward silence started again, and I murmured: "we should probably get going." He nodded, and we both made our way back to the car. As we walked, I found myself sneaking peeks at him. He really was good looking, with his chiseled features, and from the looks of it, he had a nice body, you could tell just from looking at him, even with a shirt on. Not to mention those blue eyes you could just drown in…

_Alright this has to stop_ I scolded myself. _We are in a serious crisis here, with Isobel being back and wanting to see Elena. The last thing we all need is me becoming attracted to an amnesic vampire._ When we reached the car, I tried to open the door, and to my horror, it was locked, and I could see the keys, lying on the seat. I gritted my teeth and fished through my pockets, looking for anything that could possibly help us out of this situation.

"Is there a problem?" I heard Damon ask.

"Yes, we locked the keys in the car!"

When he didn't say anything, I sighed, "Which means we can't get back into the car, meaning we'll probably have to leave it and walk back, so that I can hopefully get the spare key at home and get the car tomorrow." I couldn't believe this. Was I so eager to walk with him that I forgot the keys? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Damon looked a little apologetic. "I'm…" but I waved him off. "No, this is my fault. I'm supposed to be the one teaching you."

He didn't say anything, and we began to walk down the path from where we came in the car, but after a couple of minutes, Damon stopped us. "No offense, but I think we could get back faster if we travel at my speed." Before I could even register what was happening, he scooped me up into his arms, and he was running, holding me to his chest. The trees were all a blur as he ran, and I quickly looked down to avoid getting dizzy.

In what seemed like seconds, we were outside the boarding house, and he put me down, but had to catch me again when I almost lost my balance, still a little dizzy from the run, despite that I had put my head down. He chuckled as he caught me. "Are you okay?" I laughed as I spun around to hit him playfully in the chest. "You could have warned me before we just took off like that!"

"I didn't think you'd let me do it if you knew"

"Well, it scared me"

"Well, I still got us here didn't I"

I just rolled my eyes, and nodded, and we both walked into the boarding house, only to see Elena and Stefan, on the couch, their lips locked. When they heard Damon laugh, they quickly jumped apart. Elena was bright red, and even Stefan looked uncomfortable. "So, I taught Damon how to drive", I said, wanting to break the awkward silence. Elena nodded quickly, obviously grateful for the change of subject, "so how did it go?"

"It went pretty well, Bonnie is a good teacher", Damon said, nudging me playfully. I laughed, but froze when I saw Elena and Stefan's expressions. Elena was shooting me an amusing smirk, while Stefan was looking intently at Damon, as if he was trying to figure something out. "Ok, well I think we should probably get home Bonnie", Elena offered, and I dismayed. "Ok, well, here's the problem: we kind of locked the keys in the car", I admitted, my cheeks no doubt red.

Stefan got up, smiling. "I could drive you girls home tonight, and we can get your car back tomorrow Bonnie", he reassured, and I nodded. As Stefan got his keys, I turned towards Damon. "Alright, we'll continue the lessons sometime this week", I promised, and he smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." With that, I, Elena, and Stefan all went out the door, leaving a smirking Damon on the couch.

After we were all in the car, Stefan driving, Elena in the passenger seat, and me in the back, Elena turned towards me, as I knew she would. "Alright Bonnie, spill it, what's going on between you and Damon?" I shook my head stubbornly. "Nothing, we're just getting along better now is all", I answered. Elena glared at me then turned towards Stefan. "Come on Stefan, don't you think there's something going on between them?" Stefan looked exasperated before he answered.

"Just keep me out of this please." Elena rolled her eyes and turned back towards me. "He's only saying that because he doesn't want to take sides." Stefan glared slightly, but didn't say anything. Thankfully, Elena didn't say anything else about Damon the rest of the night, but I could still count on her drilling me about it tomorrow. Since my house was closer, Stefan dropped me off first.

I bid them both goodnight, and headed into the house, my mind still reeling. I looked out the window, and watched them drive off, before turning towards the rest of the house. "Dad, I'm home", I called out, going up the stairs, since I didn't see him anywhere in the kitchen, or the living room. When he still didn't answer, I started to wonder. "Dad?" I continued my calls as I made my way to his room, and I froze in horror at what I saw.

My dad was lying on the floor, looking beaten and mangled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bonnie's POV

For a moment, I just stared horror struck at my dad, like an idiot, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. Then, not knowing what else to do, I ran forward, tears already starting to fall down my cheeks, despite how hard I fought to hold them back. "Dad?", I nearly shouted. When he didn't answer, I quickly moved my hand to check his pulse, and to my relief, I could still feel it. But that could end soon, with all the blood he was losing. So then I did the only thing I could think of: called for an ambulance.

Ten minutes later

I waited in the waiting room, drumming my fingers nervously. They had told me when I could go in and see him, but with all the blood he lost, there might be a chance that he won't be ok, and that set my nerves running. "Bonnie!" I turned to see both Elena and Caroline, and suddenly, I was practically running to get to them. Once I reached them, they both tried to engulf me in a hug, and it ended up being a group one.

I had to force back tears, and when we all broke apart, I looked at them questioningly. "How did you…?"

"Stefan saw the ambulance leave your house when he was driving over to visit Alaric", Elena explained. I already knew that Stefan had wanted to talk to Alaric to get more information on Isobel, so I didn't say anything about it, especially since Caroline, who knew nothing about all of this, was standing right there. When none of us said anything, Elena started to look apologetic. "What?" I asked, having no idea why she would feel guilty.

Elena sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I told them they didn't need to come, but I guess they…" As if on cue, both Damon and Stefan appeared, Stefan wearing his usual serious expression. Caroline's eyes narrowed when she saw Damon, and quickly turned towards Elena. "What is he doing here?" she whispered venomously. Elena opened her mouth to answer, but that was when I cut in.

"It's ok Caroline, we're friends now." Even if I knew it was pretty much true, it still felt a little weird calling Damon my friend. Caroline looked at me in disbelief, but before I could say anything, the Salvatore brothers finally reached us. Caroline didn't say anything, but she gave me a look, which I knew meant: Fine, but I'm going to be asking you about it later. I simply nodded, thinking that I could probably just come up with a fake, realistic reason why I suddenly considered Damon Salvatore my friend.

Stefan nodded politely at Caroline, but I could tell that he was a little annoyed at her being there, making it harder for him to plan things out freely without worrying about exposing himself. But Elena must have noticed this, because she grabbed at Caroline's arm. "Come on Care, we should probably go and tell Matt what's going on. You won't mind right Bonnie?" she asked, her eyebrows rose.

I nodded quickly. "Of course, Matt should know what's going on", I answered, knowing that Elena was trying to get Caroline out of the way, so that Stefan could talk freely to me. They both smiled, and gave me one last hug before Elena dragged Caroline out the front doors of the hospital. After they were out of sight, Stefan turned towards me. "Bonnie, if you don't mind, I should get a look at your dad, and that means I'll probably have to use compulsion", he said softly.

I didn't really like the idea of my dad's mind being messed with, but I knew it had to be done, so we'll know if it really was a vampire that had attacked him. I nodded, and he gave me a small smile, before disappearing to get a hold of one of the nurses, compelling her into taking him to my dad's room. Now it was just me and Damon. In the past, I would've been dreading having to be anywhere near him, let alone being by myself with him, but now I didn't mind, at all. I went over to sit back down on one of the sofas in the waiting room, and he came over to sit beside me.

We were both silent for a while, but then he finally spoke. "It's really messed up, what happened to your dad. I'm sorry", he said, and from the sounds of it, it was because he couldn't think of anything else to say. But it was still a nice gesture, and I was a little comforted by it. "Thank you", I whispered, and without thinking, I leaned against him. I froze when I realized what I did, and waited for his reaction.

But to my surprise, he didn't push me off, and he even moved a little to make both of us more comfortable. We stayed like that for a while, not saying a word, and it felt…nice. But then I heard someone clear their throat nervously, and we both practically jumped apart when we saw Stefan, him having returned from looking at my dad. He gave a very un-Stefan like chuckle. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N...no", and I wanted to smack myself for stammering, which wasn't something I normally did. I ignored the fact that now both Salvatore brothers were smirking at me, and got back to business. I lowered my voice to a mere whisper before asking my question. "So, do you think it was…" but I didn't need to finish, because Stefan was already nodding his head grimly, giving me my answer. I had been a vampire that attacked my dad, and now the questions were: why and where were they now?

"Bonnie Bennet?" I turned quickly to see the doctor, wearing a serious expression, and motioning me forward. I walked towards him, until I was close enough to talk to him. My mind was filled with questions, but before I could get a word out, he was already answering me. "You're father is going to be fine, but he's a little weak from all the blood loss, so he isn't ready for visitors."

Even though there was nothing more I wanted to do then go in and see him, I wasn't about to argue with a doctor, so I just nodded. The doctor gave me a small smile. "You can visit him in a few days or so though, he'll be ready then." I managed a small smiled and nodded again. "Thank you Doctor Wilson." He put his arm on my shoulder in what I thought was supposed to be a comforting gesture, and then he turned away, disappearing down the hallway.

I walked back toward the place in the waiting room, where I had left Damon and Stefan. They both instantly looked at me, waiting for me to tell them the latest news. I took a large gulp of air before I said anything. "He said he was going to be fine, but I have to wait a few days before I can see him." They didn't say anything, so I continued. "Can you guys drive me home?" I said after I realized that I had ridden the ambulance here.

Stefan nodded, and we all three left for his car. When we began to drive, I heard Damon whispering to Stefan, but it was too low for me to hear exactly what he was saying. But after Stefan had parked the car in front of my house, he turned back towards me. "Bonnie, I know this is asking a lot, but we don't think it's a very good idea for you to stay here. Whoever did that to your father can easily come back for more." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What are you saying?"

"We think you should stay at the boarding house, at least for a couple of days"

Honestly, even if I really wasn't a big fan of the idea, I knew they were right. I sighed and nodded. "Do you want me to grab my things now?" Stefan nodded, still looking as serious as ever, but now I could see that Damon was smirking, probably noticing I was annoyed with the idea. For a second, I thought back to when we were in the waiting room, and he had let me lean on him, but I quickly forced the thought out of my mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about things like that.

I got out of the car, and headed inside, and was surprised when I turned and saw Damon following me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he shrugged. "Relax; I just want to know what your house looks like." I rolled my eyes, but didn't reject it, and I turned back towards my house, him following closely behind after I had invited him inside. As we walked up the stairs to my house, I saw him looking around at the interior of the house, and it was then when I realized that to him, this was his first time seeing a modern home, besides the boarding house.

When we reached my room, I quickly grabbed the bag that I always used to use when I went over to Elena or Caroline's house for the night, and began stuffing clothes, my toothbrush, and anything else I could think of into it. While I did this, Damon was silent, looking curiously at some of the photos I had stapled onto my wall. There were tons of pictures of me, Elena, and Caroline, some recent, and some as old as ten years ago, when we were young, when everything was simple.

But the one picture that seemed to catch his interest most was the one that was taken sometime last year. It was a picture me and Elena in our cheerleading uniforms, before her parents had died, and our lives became so complicated. "Why are you so interested in that one picture?" I asked, coming over to stand beside him. He looked over at me in surprise for a moment, as if he had forgotten I was there, but it disappeared after only a second, replaced by a small smile.

"I'm not sure, it's just…you and Elena seem different, happier", he confessed, and I had to once again, remind myself that this wasn't the same Damon I had knowing only a few days ago, who would never say anything like this. I nodded, and sat down on my bed. "Yeah, it was taken a while ago, and a lot of things have happened since then", I stated, and he came over to sit beside me on the bed.

When he didn't say anything, I turned towards him, and saw that he was leaning forward, and for some reason, the thought of stopping him hadn't even crossed my mind. But when his lips were only a few centimeters away from mine, we heard Stefan honk the car horn, telling us to hurry up. We jumped apart, and I turned so he wouldn't see my blush. "Sounds like Stefan is getting impatient, we should probably get out of here", I said flatly, grabbing my bag.

After we reached the car, Stefan looked suspiciously at us. "Why did it take you guys so long?"

"Sorry Stef, we started talking, and we forgot what we were supposed to be doing", Damon answered coolly. Stefan gave his brother a long, probing look, but then turned back to start the car, and soon we were driving. Just after the car started, the phone buzzed, and I saw that Elena texted me.

**How R U?**

**Fine going 2 stay at the boarding house**

**Why?**

**I will tell U in person**

She sent me one last text, saying that she would try to come over to the boarding house later to talk, and I was glad. There were actually a lot of things I wanted to talk to her about. My father, Isobel, and what had almost happened between Damon and I up in my room, which was something I almost couldn't believe. Whether I wanted it or not, I knew I was beginning to fall for Damon Salvatore, the one person I had sworn to hate just a few days ago and there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter then my last one, but it's still a little longer then my last one right. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bonnie's POV

I lay stretched out on the bed, in the extra room that Stefan had said that I could use while I had to stay here. I was still trying to register the fact that I was here, planning on staying over in a house with two vampires and not even having second thoughts about it. But I guess things were different now. I heard a couple of knocks on the door, and in seconds, Elena came in, coming over to sit beside on the bed after she made sure that the door was closed.

"Ok, I'm here. Now talk", she urged, looking at me expectantly. I inhaled a quick breath, and turned towards her. "Stefan thinks that it would be best for me to stay here for a little bit, until we can figure out what happened to my dad", I answered, cringing at the memory of my father in the hospital. She gave me a sympathetic smile, but it disappeared after a while, replaced with a knowing smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?"

"Oh come on Bonnie. What's going on between you and Damon?"

"Nothing's going on. We're just getting along better now"

"Don't give me that crap. You should see yourself. Even after everything that's happened today, you're sill glowing. Now spill"

I wanted to just continue telling her that there was nothing going on, but I would be lying. At least on my part, something was going on. Back in the bedroom, I had been so sure that Damon was going to kiss me, and what surprised me even more then that was that I had felt like I wanted him too, and saw disappointed when Stefan honked that horn, and interrupted us before the moment came.

"Alright Elena, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Stefan?" She nodded, and I took a few moments to officially answer. "Damon went up to my room with me to watch me pack my things, and there was this moment when…when I think he was going to kiss me", I blurted a little too quickly, and I turned my back on her, and I didn't see her expression.

"So what happened?" she asked after a moment. I turned back to face her again before I answered. "Stefan honked the car horn because he was tired of waiting for us, and neither of us has mentioned it since." Elena stared at me for a moment, and when she didn't say anything, I continued. "I'm just so confused, because I know I shouldn't be feeling this…"

"Wait, hold up", she interrupted, narrowing her eyes. "Who says you shouldn't be having feelings for him?"

"Because it's not the real him, he's only acting like his because of a spell"

"Actually, I think that this is more like the real him, and the one we knew a few days ago was the fake one." When I just gave her a blank expression, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't you see Bonnie? This is the real Damon. It was how he was before Katherine came around and messed him up. So if you have a thing for him, you should totally go for it." We were both quiet for a little while, me trying to think through everything that she said. After all, she did have a point.

It wasn't like I used a spell to force a new personality into him. All I did was take away some of his memory, so this must be how he once was. So no harm was done right? After I had convinced myself of this, I pulled Elena into a hug that she instantly returned. "Thanks Elena", I said after we broke apart, and she smiled. "No problem"

We spent a few more minutes up in the room, trying to talk about normal things like we used to do, before our lives became so complicated. Tomorrow, Elena and Stefan would have to go meet Isobel, and that was something no one was looking forward to. After a while, I heard Stefan call down, telling me that dinner was ready. Since I was staying here, the Salvatore brothers were still getting used to housing a guest and that meant providing food.

I had tried to tell Stefan that I could just get myself some fast food or something, but he had insisted that since he was the one who talked me into staying here, that the least he could do was provide me with good food. After we got down stairs, Elena kissed Stefan goodnight, claiming that she had to get home before Jenna and Jeremy became suspicious and went looking for her.

After she was gone, I sat down at the small table, and looked down at the plate of food in front of me. It was spaghetti, and I'll admit, it did look pretty good, especially from the kind of food I was used too, since my dad was never that great of a cook. I took a bite, and it was…delicious. "Wow Stefan thanks, this is great", I mused, taking another bite. Stefan smirked, obviously pleased, and I saw Damon roll his eyes at his brother's smugness.

Watching them for a while, I could definitely see a different aura between them. Before this whole spell situation had started, from only the few times I saw both the Salvatore brothers at once, it was obvious that it wasn't a very loving relationship. But now they acted like an ordinary pair of brothers, even if deep down, we all knew that they were both far from normal. I wondered if this was how they always used to be, before Katherine showed up and torn them apart.

After I finished, I bid them both goodnight, and headed up to my room, first making a stop in the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was inside, I put on a long T-shirt to sleep in, since I didn't actually have my own pair of pajamas. Trying to drown out all my thoughts, I closed my eyes, and after a while, I finally fell asleep.

_I was standing in blackness. There wasn't anything in front of me, or behind, and when I looked down at my feet, I realized that it didn't look like there was anything underneath me either. "Hello?" I called out, suddenly becoming a little frightened. Then, I saw a light coming towards me, and I squinted my eyes to see exactly what it was, but I couldn't make it out. But now that it was closer, I gasped: it was Grams. _

_When she saw me, her eyes widened in relief, and she smiled. "Grams!" I nearly shouted, and attempted to run over to her, but I found that I couldn't move, and that I was frozen in my place. Grams smiled grimly. "I'm sorry Baby, but I'm only here to warn you, I can't stay long." My mind whirled with questions, but she continued talking. "You have to be careful Bonnie. She's coming back for you." _

"_Who are you talking about Grams? I'm confused", I said, trying to not sound too desperate. But now she was actually starting to look desperate. "I can't tell you, but Bonnie you should know that…" but she was interrupted when a dark force began to pull her away, her figure becoming smaller and smaller. I tried to go after her, but that invisible force still held me back, and I had to watch as she continued to be pulled away, holding back tears._

"_Hmmm I'll admit, you Bennet witches still sometimes amaze me with your power, even after you die", a familiar voice said snidely. I spun around, only to see Elena smiling a disturbing smile at me, and stalking closer, with me still rooted to my spot. But as I got a better look at her, I realized that this wasn't at all Elena, but a vampire. "Katherine?" I asked, trying to sound determined when really I was more confused then I'd been in a while._

_She laughed again, and continued to stalk closer. "So you've heard of me? While I guess I'm not that surprised. From what I've seen, I seemed to have left quite an impact on those dear little Salvatore brothers." My anger boiled at her words, but before I could say anything, she continued talking. "You're going to wake up soon, but I assure you, we'll meet again and soon." With that, her face contorted, and she made a leap for me. I felt the familiar pain of fangs pierce my flesh before I woke up._

I woke up with a jolt, and to my horror, I realized that I was on the floor of the room. I must have fallen out of bed when I woke up. I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself after that dream, when I heard a knock at the door. "Bonnie, are you okay?" It was Damon. "No, it's ok Damon. Just go back to sleep." But he must have heard the tremor in my voice, because he ignored my request and came in, looking a little concerned.

I was slightly embarrassed at the fact that I was only in my underwear and T-shirt, but it quickly vanished when he picked me up into his arms, setting me down back in the bed. When he gave me a questioning look, I decided to tell him what had happened. "I had this strange dream, and…it freaked me out", I admitted, and then I narrowed my eyes. "How did you hear me when Stefan didn't?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My room is closer to yours then Stefan's."

"I'm sorry I woke you up"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't apologize. You can't control your dreams"

When he turned to leave, to my surprise, I reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned back towards me, surprise in his eyes. "Damon, if it isn't asking too much, can you…stay here tonight. I don't want to be alone", I confessed, meaning every word. He simply smiled, and nodded, coming over to lie beside me. I moved a little closer to him, and he wrapped one arm around me, and after a few minutes, I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Alright, if anyone is reading any of my other stories, I'm probably going to sound like a broken record by now because I'm going to say the same thing I did in my other stories' author notes: I'm so sorry about the delay in updates. But I'm out of school now so hopefully updates will come a little more frequently.**

The next morning, I woke up, only to see that my head was lying across Damon's chest. Despite myself, I blushed, and quickly sat up. Lucky for me, he was still asleep, and I hoped that he hadn't seen my head on his chest anytime during the night. Talk about embarrassing. I got up carefully and quietly, trying not to wake him up, and succeeded. I was about to just walk out the bedroom door, when I remembered that I wasn't wearing any pants.

Thankful that no one saw me, I practically ran back into the room, and searched through my bag, quickly finding a pair of plain jeans. After I had them on, I walked out the door, leaving a sleeping Damon in the bed. But to my horror, as I walked out, I nearly ran head first into Stefan, and he looked curiously over my shoulder at Damon fast asleep on the bed. Then he looked back at me, his eyes a little wide.

"Bonnie, what is Damon…" But I held up my hands, signaling him to stop. "Stefan, please don't even finish the sentence. I had a nightmare last night, and freaked out a little bit, Damon was only comforting me, and I guess we both fell asleep nothing else happened", I urged, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He simply nodded, and then his eyes narrowed. "You had a nightmare?" At his words, I suddenly remembered my dream, and the people in. "Actually Stefan, I kind of want to talk to you about that."

Twenty minutes later

"So you're telling me, that you think your Grams and Katherine somehow got into your head to talk to you in your dream?" Stefan asked his voice surprisingly calm, and straightforward. I nodded, and sucked in a breath. "It's just…it didn't sound like it was just any ordinary dream Stefan. It was so vivid. And I swear that Grams was trying to tell me something, but then Katherine showed up and cut her off", I explained, remembering the image of Grams being pulled away into the darkness.

Stefan still looked calmer then I was, but I could catch a hint of worry in his dark eyes. Suddenly, I didn't know what was coming over me, and I just collapsed in his arms, needing someone to lean on for once. A little awkwardly, he hugged me back, and though it was a little weird, it was also strangely soothing. "Whoa what's going on here?"

We both instantly turned around, and saw that Damon was up, his hair a little messy from just waking up. He was smiling, but deep in his eyes I could see a hint of…shock, maybe even Jealousy? Stefan immediately pulled away from me and turned towards his brother. "Bonnie was just here telling me about that dream she had last night", he explained, and Damon only nodded, still looking a little cautious.

Stefan explained to Damon all about what I had told him, while I just stood there and let him. When Damon announced that he wanted to go hunting (now that his memory was gone, it was easy for Stefan to convince him that animal blood was the way to go) I quickly took the opportunity to talk to Stefan about the hug, now that Damon wasn't around to hear. "Stefan, about the hug, I just lost it. It wasn't…" but he held up his hands, stopping me. "It's alright Bonnie. Friends can comfort friends", he said, sounding completely sincere.

I smiled, and gave him one last hug before I walked out the door, murmuring something about going over to Elena's house.

Stefan's POV

Shortly after Bonnie left, Damon came back in, as if he was waiting for her to leave. "Hey Bro", I said conversationally, walking over to sit at the table. Damon came over to sit beside him, and I could tell that something was bothering him. "Is something wrong?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that he caught me and Bonnie hugging. I wasn't sure if Bonnie noticed it, but I knew I saw a flash of jealousy in Damon's eyes when he saw us. It was obvious he had feelings for her.

"Stefan, you're with Elena aren't you?"

"Damon, if this is about that hug you saw, that was nothing. Bonnie is my friend, and I was just trying to comfort her."

Though I was sure he hadn't meant to, he instantly looked relieved, but quickly brushed it off, probably not wanting me to notice. But I couldn't help but say something about it. "Damon, you like her don't you?" He seemed surprised at first, and for a moment, he actually looked like he was going to try to deny it. But when he saw my expression, he must have thought better of it, and nodded.

So Elena was right. There was something going on between them, at least on Damon's part anyway.

Bonnie's POV

I drove to Elena's house, wanting to talk to someone and be away from all the drama the boarding house for a while. I knocked on her door, and she answered, instantly pulling me inside, and up to her room. But as we walked up the stairs, I noticed how empty the house was. "Elena, where is Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked, once we were inside her room. She simply shrugged, and sat down on her bed, motioning me to sit beside her.

"Jeremy is out with a new girl he met, and Jenna is with Alaric, trying to comfort him since he's been acting so depressed." I wasn't an idiot; I knew why Alaric would be acting depressed. There was a part of me that wanted to ask her about the meeting with Isobel that she and Stefan would have to do later today, but a larger part of me thought otherwise. "Elena, I had a dream about Katherine last night", I confessed.

She turned and frowned at me, looking more surprised than anything else. "Why would you be dreaming about Katherine?

"I have no idea, but….I feel like it had some importance to it. Grams was in it too, and I swear that she was trying to tell me something, before Katherine showed up and cut her off"

Suddenly, I looked at my watch, and realized what time it was. "Oh God, I'm sorry Elena, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be visiting my dad right now", I said, gathering my purse, and standing up. As I walked out the door, I heard Elena calling out and telling me to say hi to my dad for her, and then I was off.

I drove to the hospital, and luckily, there weren't many red lights, or a lot of traffic, so it didn't take too long to get there. Once I got there, I checked in through the front desk, and was guided to my dad's room, and I was filled with relief when I saw that he was sitting up, and most of the color was back in his face. "Dad", I said, coming over to sit beside him on a stool next to the bed.

He gave me a small smile, but I could still tell how weak and in pain he probably was. "Elena says hi", I said, trying to lighten the mood. But at the mention of Elena, his eyes went suddenly wide. "Dad!" I said, reaching over to take his hand. When he didn't answer, I began to get worried. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Elena…was in the house…before…" but his voice was becoming hoarse, and he started to cut off. I gently shook him, anxious to get the answer. "Before what Dad? Please tell me!" I could tell that they must have given him painkillers, because soon, I could tell he was falling asleep. But before I did, I heard him murmur something. "She was in the house before I was attacked." And then in a blink of an eye, he was asleep. I quickly knelt down to kiss his cheek before I left the room, and checking out at the front desk.

My head was swimming with thoughts at what he said about Elena, and I knew it could only mean one thing. Katherine was definitely back in town, and she must have pretended to be Elena to get my dad to invite her into our house, and then she attacked him. The only question now was: why? But I did know that I had to get to the bottom of this mess before my dad was out of the hospital, and started trying to get Elena arrested.

I drove back to the boarding house, and walked up to the door, anxious to let Stefan know that Katherine was back, but I nearly ran into Damon, who was standing in the doorway. "Excuse me Damon", I murmured as I tried to sidestep him, but he blocked me. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Bonnie, I need to tell you something."

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Bonnie/Damon interaction, but there will be a ton in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bonnie's POV

I sucked in a deep breath at the serious expression on his face, and nodded. "Ok, what is it?" Now suddenly, he actually looked a little nervous. "I like you Bonnie, a lot", he admitted quickly. "Well…I I like you too Damon", I said, and wanted to smack myself for stuttering. "No Bonnie, I mean, I like you more them just a friend", he said, and I swallowed. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I didn't even realize it until I saw you and Stefan hugging, and realized I was jealous. And now, I can't help but wonder what would've happened between us in your bedroom, if Stefan hadn't interrupted us." I blushed at the memory, and he made it even worse when he began to lean forward. Oh God was he going to…? "Do you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you?" he whispered, as if reading my thoughts.

He was so close that I could feel his breath flowing into face, and suddenly, all thoughts of Katherine instantly flew out of my mind. The only thing on my mind now was Damon. I was so stuck in trance that all I could do was nod my head, answering his question, and then I felt his cool lips on mine. At the moment our lips touched, I could instantly feel the spark, something I hadn't felt with other boys I've kissed.

Damon must have felt it too, because he moaned, and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I let my mouth open under his and kissed back, weaving my hands through his dark hair, while his arms went around my waist. But then too soon, we had to break apart to catch our breaths. But after I got out of my temporary daze, a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Crap, I have to talk to Stefan", I said, remembering what I discovered at the hospital.

I tried to walk past him and head into the boarding house, but he grabbed onto my hand, gently pulling me back a little. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"It's about my dad. I think I know who attacked him", I answered, and started to walk inside. Damon followed, not letting go of my hand, and I felt small warmth at the small thought. I found both Stefan and Elena in the kitchen, and when they heard us come in, they both turned towards us, and I could've sworn that I was both their eyebrows raise at the sight of us holding hands.

I tried to brush past the awkwardness, and tell them what I discovered. "You guys, I went and visited my dad this morning, and I think I know who attacked him." Now everyone's eyes were on me, and I sucked in another breath before I gave them the answer. "Katherine", I whispered. Instantly, both Stefan and Elena's eyes widened, but Damon's expression stayed the same, completely oblivious to who Katherine was, due to the spell.

"Katherine was the one responsible for us turning", Stefan explained briefly to his brother, probably not wanting to give him many details. Damon simply nodded, and I continued. "Yes, and the problem is, my dad thinks it was Elena, so now when he gets out of the hospital, he'll probably send the cops after her", I admitted, and Elena's eyes widened even more. Stefan put his arm around her reassuringly, and looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure that's what he said Bonnie?"

"Yes I'm positive"

We were all silent for a while, until Elena spoke. "So now we have both Isobel, and Katherine in Mystic Falls, great", she muttered, and I couldn't help but agree with her. Having two dangerous vampires in town was going to be difficult. Elena and Stefan eventually announced that they would be going to see Isobel later today and hopefully if we can give her what she wants, we could at least get rid of her, and focus our attention on Katherine.

We spent the next couple of hours just sitting around talking, and once in a while, Damon would catch my eye, and wink. I blushed, remembering what had happened between us outside the boarding house, before we came inside. I was sure that Stefan and Elena suspected that we were in some kind of relationship, from the sight of us holding hands, but honestly, I wasn't so sure what we were to each other.

Yes, he admitted that he liked me, and if I said I didn't like him back, I would be lying. I had a lot of feelings for him, but I wasn't sure if we were exactly together. After all, we never discussed if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. But after Stefan and Elena left in their quest to confront Isobel, I decided to get the guts to ask him about it. But I guess he might have been thinking about the same things, because once they were gone, he turned towards me, as if he had something to say to me too.

"Damon, are you like my boyfriend now?" I asked, and was relieved when my voice didn't come out shaky. He shot me a small smile that made my heart flutter. "Do you want me to be?" I simply nodded, and then leaned forward. He must have known what I wanted, because then he leaned forward too, and I captured his lips to mine. This was definitely something I could get used too.

Elena's POV

For a while, Stefan and I drove in silence, but eventually I broke it, not able to hold in my anxiety any longer. "Stefan, what do you think she wants?" I blurted, wanting to hear his reassuring telling me that everything would turn out okay. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we're going to take care of it together", he answered, using one of his hands to hold mine, and keeping the other on the steering wheel.

I instantly felt a little safer, knowing that Stefan was there for me. But after we finally reached the place Isobel had instructed us to go to and meet her, my anxiety took up the pace again. Stefan smiled reassuringly at me, and got out first, and I followed closely behind. After we both shut our sides of the car doors, Stefan came over to take my hand again, and we both walked, and soon, Isobel finally came into view.

As we approached her, we saw that her expression was serious, business like, unlike some of the past vampires we've encountered. "Well, I'm glad to see that you decided to show up", she said flatly, and I saw her eyes narrow slightly when she saw that Stefan was with me, as if she expected me to come alone. I breathed in a gulp of air, trying to calm myself down. "What do you want?" I asked emotionlessly, wanting to just get this over with.

Her serious expression still didn't change, and it was a little unnerving to think about the fact that this was my mother. Well, my biological one anyway. "I'm sure Stefan will know what I'm talking about", she said, turning to face him. I saw that he looked a little surprised that she knew his name, considering that this was probably the first time they met. "I need the device", was all she said, and I saw that Stefan didn't even look like he knew what she was talking about, which made me feel a little better, since I had no idea.

Isobel looked a little annoyed that neither of us seemed to know what she was talking about, but she seemed to have no problem explaining it further. "Jonathan Gilbert's invention, the one that Pearl supposedly gave to Damon", she said coldly. My blood instantly ran cold at her words, and I looked over at Stefan. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. Damon can't remember anything that happened recently. How are we supposed to get the device from him?

Bonnie's POV

I still couldn't believe I had actually agreed to be Damon Salvatore's girlfriend. It was something I would never dream would happen just a week ago, but here I was, sitting on the sofa beside him, and even leaning my head on his shoulder. I'll admit, it was pretty peaceful until Stefan and Elena barged through the door, both looking frantic, which could only mean that the confrontation with Isobel had not gone well.

Damon frowned at them. "What's the problem?" Stefan almost looked like he was trying to wave off his question, and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the sofa. "I have to talk to Bonnie, you tow stay here", he ordered. Damon scowled at what Stefan said, but I shot him what I hoped was a reassuring smile before Stefan dragged me out the door. Once we were outside, and the door was shut, I turned towards him.

"Alright Stefan, now tell me what happened that was so horrible that you had to drag me outside?" I asked, only a little annoyed. "Bonnie, Isobel wants something that Damon had, before he lost his memory", he explained, and my eyes widened. "Oh", was all I managed, comprehending how bad this situation really was. "I'm sorry Stefan, but I can't do it", I admitted, and he sighed.

"Look Bonnie, I know that you have feelings for Damon now, but this is important…."

"No it's not that. My powers are still weak from casting the spell in the first place. I probably won't be able to do anything really powerful for at least another month."

Stefan cursed under his breath, and I could see the desperation in his eyes. "She gave you a time limit didn't she?" I asked. He nodded, and sighed. "Three days"

Damn. What the hell were we supposed to do? "We're just going to have to look around for it, and hope we find it", I said after a moment. "It's all we can do right now." Stefan nodded in agreement, and I could tell that he didn't really think we could find it. Knowing the old Damon, he probably hid it in a really complicated place, somewhere only he could find it. After we got back inside, we explained to Damon what was going on, and Stefan did his best to explain to him that the invention looked like, so that he could help us look.

While Damon and Stefan looked upstairs, Elena and I took over the first floor. While she searched the kitchen, I looked through the area around the sofa. But after moments of complete silence, I guess Elena just couldn't take it, and sprang up a conversation while we searched. "So, are you and Damon making it official?" she asked curiously. I might as well tell her. After all, she and Stefan did walk in on us on the sofa, and saw us holding hands.

"Yes"

She turned towards me, looking surprised; as if she thought I would try and deny it. But I decided I didn't want to hide my feelings anymore. "Wait to go Bonnie, you finally have a boyfriend!" she said excitedly. It hadn't been that long since I had a boyfriend, maybe about four months ago, but I guess in Elena's world, that was a long time. I didn't really know what to say next, so I just nodded at her.

But then a thought suddenly popped into my head. "Elena, you're not mad about it are you?" I asked, remembering that I always suspected that Elena deep down did have feelings for Damon. She shook her head. "Naw, I'm actually happy for you both. It's about time you found someone." I could hear no tone in her voice that showed she was lying, and smiled, knowing that she was telling the truth.

After about two hours of searching the boarding house, we were all exhausted, and Stefan drove Elena home, while I announced that I was going to go to bed, a little tired from everything that happened today. Damon merely smiled, and kissed my forehead before heading up to his room himself. I knew that the old Damon would've been forcing his way into my room to bunk with me. But this Damon, being the Southern gentleman he was, was against the idea.

From what I heard in history class, the men that were in his time thought way differently of woman then most of them do now. When I got into bed, I instantly fell asleep.

_I was in that dark room again, and I immediately wanted to wake myself up, remembering what happened the last time I was in here. But my fear got even worse when I saw who was standing in front of me._

"_Well hello Bonnie Bennet, we meet again"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Ok there are a few people asking if Damon is ever going to get his memory back in the story and the answer is: yes. But as to when and how, and how he reacts to it, you'll have to wait and see. I already have the entire story planned out, including the ending. I just have to write it.**

_I spun around and faced her, glaring. "How the hell do you get in my dreams Katherine?" She smiled an unnerving smile and stepped forward. "Let's just say that I have…connections", she mused, and before I thought about asking her what that meant, another more important thought came into my mind. "Why did you attack my dad?" I demanded, and her smile widened even more._

"_It was a warning for you. And remember, I can easily do something like it again, or worse. Maybe Elena will be next…"_

_There was a distant part of my mind that was wondering how she already knew about Elena, but what scared me more was that it looked like she had another, more significant, reason for what she did too my dad. But before I could say anything else, she stalked even closer to me, so close that her face was only about five inches from mine._

"_Well, it really was nice seeing you Bonnie, but I have to go. Oh! And just to let you know, that invention you're looking for is underneath a floorboard under Damon's bed", she said nonchalantly before everything became suddenly blurry._

I bolted up, awake and panting. Was I going to have to worry about this every night until we got rid of Katherine? How could I ever get any sleep if I have to think about Katherine coming in to visit me in my dreams? Especially since I had no idea how she was it. _Let's just say I have…connections. _That was all she said to answer the question, and honestly, it didn't tell me much.

At least this time I didn't fall about of my bed crying. I looked over at the clock, and saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning. I would have to get up and get ready for school soon anyway, so I was seriously considering getting up and looking underneath that floorboard for the invention. There was a large part of me that didn't want to rely on Katherine for anything, but this was important.

So I got up, and put on the jeans I had taken off before going to bed that night. There was no way I was going to walk around the boarding house in my underwear. Damon, due to my breakdown the last time Katherine did one of her little visits, had already seen me in my underwear, but it was definitely something I didn't want to repeat. After that, I made my way out the bedroom door, and when I reached Damon's door, I simply stood there for a moment, thinking.

There was no way I would be able to do what I untended to do without waking him up, so I had no choice but to tell him about what Katherine told me. After a moment's hesitation, I carefully opened the door, and creped in, trying to be as quiet as possible. But, with Damon's vampire senses, he of course immediately woke up, sitting up in his bed, and rubbing at his eyes a little.

"What's up?" he murmured, after he woke himself up a little. I smiled apologetically at him, and walked a little closer to my destination. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but…Katherine visited again, and she told me where she thinks the invention is", I answered flatly. Damon must have known at once what I was suggesting, because he got up, and I was glad that it was dark; because I was sure I was gawking when I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his muscled chest bare.

"Well, where did she say it was?"

His question quickly got me out of my brief reverie, and I looked up at him, embarrassed by being distracted by something like that. "She said it was under a floorboard, underneath you're bed", I blurted a little too quickly; desperate to keep his attention away from the fact that he caught me staring at his chest.

Damon smirked at my nervousness, and leaned down onto the floor beside his bed, and gestured at me to follow. I knelt down next to him, and we both got down on our stomachs to peer underneath the bed. Sure enough, there was a board that looked a little looser than the rest, and when I tried to pry it open, it lifted up. And sure enough, just as Katherine said, the invention was lying there.

But that wasn't the only thing under it. Apparently, Damon seemed to like to stash a lot of things under here. But right now, that was the least of my worries, and I was dead tired. So I got up, and showed Damon that we had found it, and we both stood up. "Well, Stefan and Elena are going to be happy, we found it", I said, and he smiled. But that was when a thought hit me. I was not looking forward to having to go to sleep again, after everything that's happened in the past when I tried to sleep.

I realized that I didn't want to be alone. "Damon? Can I stay here tonight?" I asked softly, hoping I didn't sound too desperate. But he simply smiled, and nodded. He went over to lye back on his bed, and gestured for me to join him. I got into his bed with him, and he enveloped me in his arms. I smiled, feeling content and warm with his arms around me. Just like last time, he chased away the bad thoughts.

The next morning

I woke up on my own the next morning, still in Damon's arms. I smiled when I realize he was still asleep, and I stayed still, and just relaxed, not wanting to wake him up. I couldn't describe how…amazing it felt to be in his arms. It felt like I belonged there, like it was always my place. But after only about five minutes, I felt him stir, and I turned around to see that he was awake, his gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine.

"Morning", I said, smiling, and he leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. Reluctantly, we both sat up, and I suddenly remembered our discovery from last night, and I eyed the invention, still lying on its place on top of Damon's dresser. I picked up the invention, and looked towards Damon and sighed. "We should probably show Stefan this", I said and he nodded, but then a smirk slowly spread across his face. "But let's do something else first."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he suddenly crushed his lips to mine, and I responded with a groan and kissed him back. But after only a few moments, I broke the kiss, and we both made our way out of the room and down the stairs.

We found Stefan sitting at the table, leaning over and his hands on his forehead, looking like he was deep in thought. But when he saw the invention in my hand, he immediately sat up, and we now had his full attention. "Where did you find it?" he breathed, sounding relieved and curious at the same time. I was a little afraid of how he'd react when I told him that it was Katherine who told me the location of the invention.

But Damon must have noticed my nervousness, because he answered for me, putting his arm comfortingly around my waist. "Katherine came to visit her in a dream again last night. For some reason, she told her where the invention was", Damon said flatly, and Stefan nodded, but I could still see the alarm in his eyes. Suddenly, something inside me just burst, and I couldn't keep in the question I've been dying to have answered.

"How the hell is she getting into my dreams?"

Both of the Salvatore brothers' expressions proved that they were wondering the same thing. Suddenly, I looked at my watch, and realized how late it was. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late for school", I said, and I hurried out the door, but not before giving Damon a quick peck on the lips.

As I drove into the school's parking lot, I caught sight of Caroline and Elena, both standing by Caroline's car, waiting for me. As I approached them, Caroline smiled and engulfed me in a hug, but Elena stayed back. After I broke apart from Caroline, I studied my best friend, and I saw that there was definitely something bugging her. It was probably about the invention. As soon as I got a chance to be alone with her, I would tell her that we found it.

But soon, Elena had to go to a different class, leaving just me and Caroline. "Alright Bon, now you have to tell me what's going on between you and Damon Salvatore", she gushed. For a moment, I considered just coming up with a lie, considering that Caroline didn't have a good past with Damon, but from the look on her face, I could see that she was actually excited to hear my answer.

"We're dating", I blurted like an idiot. Caroline seemed surprised at first, but she quickly smiled. "Right on Bon, you got yourself a man", she said beaming. I frowned at her. "Care, you're ok with it right?"

"Yes Bon. I may not like him, but if you like him and he makes you happy, I say go for it"

This was one of the many reasons I loved talking to Caroline. Sure Elena was my best friend, but Caroline was the one person who I could talk too and not having to worry about having to be judged. There were times where I wish I could tell her everything, and quit leaving her in the dark. The rest of the school day went by fast, and soon, the dismissal bell rang, and I hurried to find Elena outside.

Sure enough, I found her out by the lot, next to my car. "Elena, if you're still worrying about the invention, me and Damon found it last night", I said, and, like Stefan, she did look a little relieved, but I could still see a trace of anxiety in her eyes. There was something else bothering her. "Elena, tell me what's wrong", I demanded. She looked around quickly at first, as if she wanted to make sure we weren't going to be overheard.

"Bonnie, I think your dad told someone that I was the one who attacked him. There were police over at my house last night, checking around for evidence. Jenna was freaking out."

"Oh God Elena, you can't stay there. You can hide out at the boarding house right?" The last thing I needed was my best friend going to jail, maybe even prison.

"I guess, but I'm just worried about what Jenna and Jeremy are going to be thinking. They'll think that I really did do it if I just took off."

I knew that what she said was probably true, but at the moment, I didn't care. So I grabbed onto her arm, and started pulling her over to the passenger seat of my car. "Come on, you can ride back with me.

While we drove, Elena was silent but I decided to not bug her. She probably needed to think right now. After I had the car parked outside the boarding house, we both got out, and headed inside. Both Stefan and Damon were sitting on the sofa, and it looked like they were in deep conversation before we came in. When Stefan saw Elena, he looked genuinely pleased that she was there, until he saw the expression on her face.

"Elena what's wrong?"

It was obvious Elena was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so I answered for her. "Stefan, my dad told someone that she was the one who attacked my dad. There were police searching her house last night."

A few hours later

It was decided that Elena was to stay at the boarding house until we could find a solution to the Katherine situation. Elena didn't seem happy about it, but not mad about it either. I could still tell that was pretty upset about the whole situation. I couldn't really say I blamed her. It was decided that I was now going to stay with Damon in his room for the next few nights. Being with him…it just chased away a lot of the frightening feelings, and it made me feel safer.

"Bonnie, I have to talk to you", Stefan said from behind me. I spun around to face him and nodded. "Sure"

He gestured towards the front door, and I followed him outside, and like last time, we made sure the door was shut before either of us said anything. "Ok, what do you need to talk about Stefan?"

"There's something you should know. About the invention"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! My computer had a virus and it took a while for me to be able to type anything. Thanks for all the reviews!**

I groaned, knowing that whatever he was about to tell me, it was bound to be bad news. "What about the invention?" I finally asked, wanting to get it over with. Stefan looked almost guilty when he answered. "It was made as a weapon against vampires", he said calmly. Instantly, thoughts began to form rapidly in my head as to what this could mean. "Wait, then why would Isobel want it?" I asked, remembering that Elena's biological mother was indeed a vampire.

"Well, my best assumption would be that for some reason, she wants to get rid of the vampires in this town, meaning me and Damon", he answered slowly. Oh God, for once in my life, I actually cared about what happened to some of the vampires in town. Stefan was now a good friend, and Damon was…something even bigger. I couldn't let something happen to them, and for some reason, I already had a good guess about what Stefan wanted me to do.

"Bonnie, we need you to undo the power of the invention", Stefan answered, as if reading my thoughts. I knew that if I did what he asked, there would be consequences, big ones. I could possibly be endangering family and friends, but if I didn't do it, it would put him and Damon in danger. I needed time to think. "Stefan, we still have two more days' right? I need a little bit of time to think this through", I admitted.

He forced a smile, but I could still see that strain in his eyes. "That's fine Bonnie; let me know when you make a decision."

For some reason, at that moment, an idea suddenly occurred to me. "Look Stefan, I know you don't normally like to use your compelling, but do you think you can use it on some of the people in this town? Make them forget that they think Elena attacked my dad?" I didn't know why none of us thought of this before. How stupid were we? But I knew my answer when Stefan sadly shook his head.

"Bonnie, it isn't really a matter of me not wanting to do it, I just can't do it. Being on a diet of only animal blood had its down sides, and now that Damon is on the diet too, neither of us can."

"Bonnie? Stefan? Are you guys coming back in?" I heard Elena's voice ask. With one final nod to Stefan, I walked back inside to join my best friend and boyfriend. While Elena was lounging on the far left side of the sofa, Damon was at the right, gesturing for me to join him. I went over to sit beside him, while Stefan sat down with Elena. To relieve some of the tension, Elena struck up a conversation about preparations for the Founder's Day celebration.

She managed to suck Stefan into the conversation, but I was lost in my own world. The only thing I was sure of was the fact that my and Damon's hands were linked. But time flew by quickly, and soon, everyone was dead tired, and ready to go to bed. Since I had to constantly worry about Katherine making a surprise visit in my dreams nowadays, I had officially moved into Damon's room, while Elena would bunk with Stefan.

Although I wasn't going to admit it out load, I felt more secure, knowing that Damon would be right beside me when I went to sleep.

The Next Morning

Lucky for me, Katherine must have decided not to drop in and visit last night, or however she was doing it wasn't working anymore. I got up before anyone else, and left them a note before I got dressed I left the house. There were some things I wanted to take care of, such as visit Dad, and check up on Jenna and Jeremy, to see how they were taking the Elena disappearance. When I got to the hospital, I parked my car outside the hospital.

I walked up to the receptionists desk, but was turned down when she told me my Dad was in no condition to receive visitors at the time, so I walked back to my car, ready to pay the Gilbert house a visit. But when I got there, I saw someone I was not expecting to see again: Anna, the same vampire who kidnapped me and Elena in pursuit to open up the tomb. It had happened not too long ago, but now it seemed like a lifetime has passed since that night.

I tried to hide how shocked I was at seeing her, putting on a flat expression, and nonchalantly going over to stand beside my car. "What do you want?" I asked my voice as flat as my expression. Either she was ignoring the unwelcome tone, or just didn't notice it, because she answered immediately, her voice as flat as mine. "I just thought I should warn you, about Katherine."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What about Katherine?"

"She wants to kill you"

I froze, not having any idea of how to reply to this, but finally I managed a weak "Can I ask why?" I mentally wanted to kick myself for sounding so desperate, but it was how I felt. I was tired of not being sure of anything, and I wanted answers.

Anna sighed. "It's a long story. Do you think we can sit inside the car and talk?" she asked, gesturing towards my car. I was about to say yes, when I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, why should I even trust you? Last time I checked, we weren't really on good terms", I said coldly. To my surprise, Anna actually looked a little annoyed at my remark. "Alright Bonnie, I know you don't really have a high opinion of me, but right now, you need to forget about it. Believe it or not, I want Katherine out of the town just as much as you do."

She seemed sincere, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to entirely trust her yet. But I was willing to listen to what she had to say. "Ok, I'm not saying I trust you completely, but I'll hear you out", I said, and she gave a small smile. With that, we both got into the car, me in the driver side, while she took the passenger seat. I was guessing that the reason she didn't want to talk outside was because she didn't want anyone overhearing us, so I went along with it.

After we were both inside, I looked at her, ready to listen to what she had to say. "So, you know that your ancestor, Emily Bennett had close ties to Katherine during her time right?" she asked, and I nodded, wanting to get to the stuff I didn't know already. "You see, Katherine has this desire, a desire for power, and the Bennett witch line is one of the most powerful that ever existed, so of course she would want them on her side. That was why she had so much interest in Emily."

Ok, so now we were getting to a little information that I didn't know. But it wasn't enough. When I didn't say anything, she continued. "Anyway, she didn't try to get rid of Emily, because she managed to trick her into befriending her, but you, you are a different case. You express a strong dislike for all vampires, so she knows you won't join forces with her. So now she wants to kill you, to end the Bennett witch line once and for all."

Oh God, as much as I wanted to not believe what she said, there were too many evidence pointing to the obvious. That was why Katherine kept coming into my dreams, trying to get to know me, and my weaknesses. But then I thought of something else. "Wait, my dad isn't a witch. Why would Katherine attack him?"

Anna looked at me, her serious expression never wavering. "She probably wants to distract you. Make you so worried about your dad and Elena that you won't be focused enough to protect yourself. And from the looks of it, she almost succeeded", she said, gesturing towards the hospital we were parked a few yards away from. I couldn't hold back a small shiver at her words, not able to deny that they were trued anymore.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked after a moment.

"Bonnie, I know you don't like me, and you have a reason too. But right now we have the same goal, because believe it or not, there are people in this town that I care about too, and I want Katherine out of here. So I'm just going to say, I'm on your side."

She was right. I may not like her, but it would be nice to have another vampire alia. At the thought of another vampire, my mood brightened a little. "Wait, Anna, you drink human blood don't you? Can you influence some of the people in this town; make them forget that they all think that Elena attacked my dad?" Now she actually looked a little apologetic.

"Well, actually…I've been trying to lay off the human blood", she admitted. I could tell that she seemed nervous about the situation.

"Why?"

"Because…I met a human, a human I really care about", she answered defiantly.

I'll admit was a little surprised. Ever since the tomb was opened, I've always kind of considered Anna as one of the "bad" vampires. The ones who had no morals, or a conscience, but after hearing this…maybe I was wrong about Anna. After all, now that I thought about it, the only reason she kidnapped me and Elena was because she wanted her mom back. And she hadn't hurt us the whole time we were there, just scared the hell out of us. But no physical harm.

I almost wanted to ask her who this human that she cared about was, but I didn't want it to look like I was prying. I thanked her one last time, and then as sudden as she appeared, she was gone, and I began driving towards the Gilbert house. After I reached the door, I only had to knock once before Jenna answered, looking frantic. "Bonnie", she said slowly, pulling me inside. After she shut the door, she pointed towards the dining table, and I sat down in a chair, as she took one across from me.

"Bonnie, do you have any idea about where Elena could be?" she asked her voice more desperate then I've ever heard it. I did a quick study of her, and noticed that her eyes were a little red, and she had huge bags under her eyes, which meant two things: she didn't get any sleep last night, and she had been crying. I hated having to lie to her while she was in this condition, but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but I haven't heard from her. She won't answer my calls"

Her expression didn't change, as if she expected to get this kind of answer. "Bonnie, about your dad, you don't actually believe that…"

"No I don't think Elena attacked my dad. There must be some other explanation."

She gave a small smile, and walked over to pull me into a hug. I held back tears as I hugged her back.

Back at the boarding house

When I got back, I was a little worried that Stefan would ask me about the invention again, but he must have noticed my distraught expression, because he didn't say anything about it. Damon must have noticed too, because his eyes were instantly filled with concern. I sat down beside him on the sofa, and he pulled me into his arms, while I rested my head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a while, and I shook my head. For a while, we just continued to sit in that position and I found comfort in it, a little too much comfort even. I knew for a while now that I had feelings for this Damon, but now I think it was starting to turn into something more.

I was terrified that I was falling in love with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bonnie's POV

Before we all went to bed, I stayed up in the guest room with Elena, needing to talk have at least a little girl talk to try and escape all the drama. But unfortunately, all we talked about was the drama. When I told her about the deal I made with Anna earlier in the day, her eyes narrowed. "Bonnie, how do you know you can trust her? Have you forgotten what she did?" she asked, and I knew she was referring to the time when Anna and the vampire Ben, who I had thought I had been dating, kidnapped us both in Anna's desperation to open the tomb.

"Listen Elena, I know this probably sounds crazy, but when I talked to her, I think she was being sincere when she said that she wanted to help me. And the only reason she did what she did was to get her mother back. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if Jeremy was in trouble?" I asked. I had been about to say "wouldn't you have done the same to get your parents back", but I knew better and quickly stopped myself.

Elena sighed, and nodded. "I guess I would have, but just promise me that you won't let your guard down." I smiled, and nodded. "I promise"

We were both quiet for a while, but then Elena suddenly smirked. "Alright, let's talk about something on a lighter note. How is it going between you and Damon?" I could really say that what was going on between me and Damon as a "lighter note", at least for me, but I just shrugged, not wanting to talk about what was really going on. "Same old same old", I muttered. But Elena, being the annoying, absorbent best friend she was, narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew that she knew that I was lying.

"Ok Bonnie, now tell me the truth. What's bothering you?" I knew she would find out eventually, and honesty, I wanted to talk about it with someone, and who better then my best friend? "Elena…I I think I might love him", I said slowly, and instantly wanted to kick myself for stuttering. But Elena's reaction shocked me. I was expecting some kind of remark about how stupid I was to fall for an amnesic vampire, but instead, she smiled.

"I'm happy for you Bonnie, but why do you look so upset about it?"

"Because I don't know if he feels the same way, and I feel like I'm cheating him or something, because of the spell", I said quietly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I thought we already talked about the spell, you're doing nothing but bringing out the real Damon."

I knew she was right, but there was still a bad feeling at the back of my mind about everything that had to do with the spell.

"Bonnie, if you want, I can have Stefan ask…"

"No!" I yelped, loader then I meant. Elena narrowed her eyes at me, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I think it would be better for me to tell him, instead of making Stefan do it", I said, but I couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness it would put Stefan if we really did make him ask him.

"Hey, just think of it this way: if he doesn't feel the same way, you could always erase his memory and make him forget that you said anything."

I glared at her, and she held up her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I know, not funny. Just out there, and hope for the best. Good luck", she smiled, and I nodded before disappearing out the door. As I walked down the stairs of the boarding house, I started to seriously wonder if I really wanted to do this. If he didn't feel the same way, then I could be seriously threatening to make our relationship awkward by telling him, and that was something I didn't want.

But what if he did the same way, and we never admitted it to each other? He had once said that he felt something special towards me. What if that "special feeling" was the one thing I hoped it was? There was only one way to find out.

I breathed in another gulp of air before I took the last step of the stairs, and I was relieved when I saw that only Damon seemed to be there, Stefan was nowhere in sight. "Where's Stefan?" I asked nonchalantly as I made my way to the sofa, where he was sitting. He gave a small smile as I sat down beside him. "He went out to do a little hunting, since he didn't get a chance to get out there this morning."

"Oh", I said weakly, wishing I had something better to say.

But he didn't seem to mind, and even scooted closer to put his arm around me. I sighed, and leaned against him, and just buried my head in his chest for a while, but eventually I sat back up, wanting to get this over with and see his reaction. "Damon, there is something I have to tell you." His eyes widened slightly at my expression, but he still looked pretty calm, and that helped a little.

"Damon I…I think I might…be in love with you", I finally finished, waiting for his reaction. He didn't say anything at first, and that terrified me. His expression was a mixture of shock and…something else that I couldn't quite place. But when he did nothing but stare at me, I got up, not thinking that I could take his rejection, but he grabbed at my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Let go Damon", I snapped, trying to get out of his grasp, which was useless, considering how much stronger he was then I.

"No wait Bonnie…do you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it Damon, why would I lie about something like that?" I asked angrily.

He didn't say anything else after that, just pulled me down so that I was nearly sitting on his lap, and then suddenly his lips were on mine, and I weaved my hands into his hair, forcing him into a deeper kiss. Damon moaned, and pushed his tongue against my mouth, asking for entrance that I immediately gave. After we kissed for a little while longer, he pulled away to nip at my ear.

"I love you too", he whispered, his mouth still close to my ear. I smiled, and leaned against him. "Then why did it take you so long to admit it after I told you?"

"You just caught me by surprise. But it's a nice surprise when you find out that your beautiful girlfriend loves you."

I smiled again, and pulled him into another kiss, and he was quick to kiss back, even nibbling on my lower lip, causing me to moan. Suddenly, Damon seemed to be losing control, and he lifted me up into his arms, and began walking up the stairs towards his bedroom, and I was instantly relieved that Elena had decided to go to bed early tonight, and that Stefan was out.

The Next Day

I woke up the next morning in Damon's arms, and smiled, remembering everything that had happened last night. It had been my first time, and he had been so gentle. After last night, I knew I trusted him more than anything. It had been the best night of my life. I looked over and saw that he was awake too, smiling before he leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

I smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good morning" I looked at the small clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was already 10:30 in the morning. I sighed, and sat up. "We should probably get up", I said, and he pouted. "Aww come on, don't pout", I said playfully, tossing him a pair of his jeans, while I picked out an outfit from my bag that I could wear.

After we were both dressed, we walked out of the room, and down the stairs together, and found Elena and Stefan down stairs, already dressed and eating breakfast. I was probably beaming like an idiot, and Elena shot me a look that I knew to mean _we'll talk about this later._ Damon and I both took a seat, me next to Elena, and him next to Stefan and across from me, and for a while, we all ate in silence.

After breakfast, my cell phone rang, and I looked at the caller ID, and was surprised to see that it was Jeremy. Why would he be calling me? I answered it, curious as to what he wanted. "Hey Jere, what's up?"

"Bonnie, I want to know what's going on. Aunt Jenna swears that you don't know where Elena is, but I know better. Where is she?" he demanded, sounding a little hysterical.

"Jere, I'm sorry, but I honestly don't …"

"Can you please just tell me the truth? Everyone has been lying to me lately and I'm tired of it", he said, sounding completely sincere.

I sighed, and made my decision, hoping that the others wouldn't be mad at me about it. "Ok Jere, if I tell you something, do you swear not to tell anyone?" I gave a quick look at Elena, and she nodded, giving me the permission to tell him. "I do know something about Elena, but I can't tell you unless I know you won't say anything."

There was a brief pause. "Ok", he eventually answered. "Elena is at the boarding house. Find a excuse to get out of the house for a little while, and come meet me there", I said before I hung up.

We waited for about twenty minutes before we heard the door open, and we turned to see now only Jeremy, but Anna too. "Anna?" I said, and then everything suddenly clicked. Jeremy was the human Anna was talking about, the reason that she was giving up human blood.

Elena gave a small glare. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pointing at Anna.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. But the next one will be longer. Thanks for all the support on this story so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bonnie's POV

Anna glared at Elena and took a step closer to Jeremy. "Elena!" I hissed/whispered to her. "Do you remember what I told you earlier today? She's helping us"

Elena sill looked angry, but she seemed to get a hold of herself. "Jeremy, are you…with her?" she asked nervously. Jeremy simply glared at her and nodded. "Yes Elena and you know why? Because I like her, a lot"

"But you do realize that she isn't human right?"

"Elena, you're such a hypocrite. From what I read from your diary, Stefan isn't really human either"

"You read my diary!"

"Ok!" I finally interrupted. "Let's not forget why they're here. We have a problem to solve, and fighting isn't going to help it go away"

Surprisingly, they actually listened to me, and stopped fighting. From what Jeremy already knew, he didn't find the rest of what we told him that shocking, except for the fact that an Elena look alike had been the one who attacked my dad, and was now after me.

"Wait, she is after you?" Damon snarled, clearly angry.

I nodded. "Either that or she wants to try and convince me to join her. But that sure isn't going to happen, so I guess it's the killing option", I said, sounder braver then I actually felt. Damon drew me closer to him.

"Well she isn't going to touch you Bonnie. I'm going to make sure of it"

I couldn't help but feel a little comforted by his words, and even leaned against him a little, ignoring the glances we got from the people around the room.

"Jeremy, you have to remember that you can't tell anyone about this. And just know that we're doing the best we can", Stefan said calmly, and Jeremy nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. But how long is this going to last?"

"None of us know, it'll end when it does", I answered.

A few hours later

After Jeremy and Anna had both left, swearing that they wouldn't tell anyone, and that they would do their best to help, Stefan confronted me, and I knew what he wanted to talk about, and dreaded it.

"Bonnie, have you made your decision about the invention?"

I knew my time was running out, but honestly, that was a question I didn't want to answer. I was choosing between the life of my vampire boyfriend, who I had recently discovered that I loved, and the chance at finally making this town safe from other vampires. It was almost unfair, how horrible the choice was.

Stefan waited patiently as I thought about my options, and when I finally came to my decision, I breathed in a large intake of breath. "Ok Stefan, I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll undo the charm on the invention" I said flatly. But I had a sinking feeling that I was going to regret this.

After it was all over, Stefan took the invention, saying that he was going to give it to Isobel tomorrow, and that he promised he would find some other way to protect the town if there was a problem with my decision later. I felt a little reassured, but I still couldn't get rid of the feeling of regret.

After having a quick goodbye with Elena, Damon, and Stefan, I got in my car, wanting to drive over to the Gilbert's house. Jenna was out giving the authorities information about Elena to help them find her, and the only people there were Jeremy and Anna. It was the perfect time to discuss tactics on what do with the Katherine situation.

Damon's POV

After Bonnie left, I told Stefan that I needed to go hunting, and made my way towards the woods. I smiled, remembering when Bonnie and I had driven through here, when she was trying to teach me how to drive. That had been the first day when I really started to realize I had feelings for her, whether I wanted to admit it or not.

Now that Stefan had showed me how, I could hunt for myself like a pro. But as soon as I stepped into a deeper part of the woods, I heard a loud noise of someone stepping on a twig, and turned sharply. Standing only a few feet away from me, stood an exact copy of Stefan's girl, Elena.

She gave a wry smile, and stepped a little closer. "Why hello Damon, it's so nice to see you again."

This must have been Katherine, the woman everyone has been talking about lately, and from what I heard, this was far from being a good thing.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to sound threatening, but she merely laughed.

"Damon, Damon you do know that your little witch girlfriend has you brainwashed don't you?"

I frowned at her. I knew that my memory had somehow been erased, but Bonnie did it? _No, she must be lying_ I told myself fiercely.

Katherine must have noticed the look of disbelief on my face, because she shook her head, as if she pitied me. "I'm telling you the truth. That witch doesn't really care about you. She, your brother, and his little girlfriend had it all planned out. They erased your mind so that you would be more willing to help them fight me off. And then she tried to gain your trust even more by pretending that she loves you. And from the looks of it, it almost worked."

I still didn't believe it, but she must have noticed that too, because now, she was suddenly in front of me. "Here, this should help jog you're memory", she smirked, and before I could even register what was about to happen, she crushed her lips to mine, and weaved her arms around my neck.

I tried to pull away, but due to the fact that she most likely fed off humans, she was stronger than me. But after a moment, I realized how familiar the sensation of her lips felt, and the memories began swimming back. I remembered everything, from the tomb, and to that very first day Stefan and I had met Katherine.

I jerked away from her, and was ready to tell her off, but almost as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

Bonnie's POV

"So you think Katherine is in town, right as we speak?" I asked Anna. All three of us were sitting in the dining room, and from the way we were all facing each other. Since Jenna was still out, it was only the three of us, leaving us free to talk about anything without the fear of being overheard.

Anna nodded at my question. "I've been feeling her aura; I know it by heart, considering how long I've known her."

Great, the crazy vampire who wants to kill me is in town, just what I needed.

"Bonnie, maybe you could just pretend to be on her side, just so that we can find out a little bit more about what she is up to", Anna added.

At that, Jeremy finally got into the conversation. "Whoa, hold up. Don't you think that would be a little dangerous for her?"

We talked for about twenty more minutes, when my cell phone finally rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Damon. "I'll be right back", I mumbled to Jeremy and Anna as I stepped outside to stand on the porch.

"Hey", I said as I answered the phone.

"Don't "hey" me witch, I know the truth now", his voice was icy, cold, and I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Well, about a million different things, but the main one would be the fact that I just found out that you, Stefan, and Elena all brainwashed me to use me as a weapon against Katherine."

He had his memory back? How did that happen? But now wasn't the time for me to be asking questions, it was time for me to start confessing.

"Damon that's not true I love…"

"No you don't, you were just trying to gain my trust. I'm not an idiot Bonnie."

Well he obviously was if he thought that everything that happened between us was just a trick. "How can you even say that Damon?"

"Because it's true. But I'm over it now Bonnie, we're over. I'm realizing that those feelings I had for you was all an illusion. Don't even bother showing me your face again."

After that, he just hung up. Holding back tears, I tried to call him again, but he didn't answer, and after leaving about five voice messages, I finally gave up, and the tears finally made their way down my cheeks.

I had to get out of here, to be by myself so I could think. So I walked back into the house, trying hard to hide the fact that I had been crying. But as soon as I walked in, they both looked at me, questions evident in their expressions.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

I shook my head furiously. "Nothing, I just…I need to go, I'm sorry", I said, trying to hide any trace of my emotion.

But Jeremy, obviously wasn't buying it. "Bon…" he began, but I stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it", I hissed, before grabbing my car keys and heading back out the door. I nearly slammed my car door shut after I was seated, and drove away, not really sure where exactly I was going.

But I soon found myself heading in the direction of the Old Wood. I should have known that it was a stupid idea, but at the time, I wasn't really thinking logically.

So I just continued to drive, and as I got deeper into the woods, the more distant from civilization I felt. How could Damon ever think that? I mean, I always knew he would be mad about the spell, if he ever found out about it, but to think that I hadn't meant it when I said that I loved him?

I got so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed the dark figure standing in the way of the car, and by the time I did, it was too late, and I crashed into it.

The car rolled over once, but luckily, it rolled back onto the standing position, and my quick, ragged breathes became a little slower with relief. But then I felt a strong hand grab me by the throat.

"Hello Bonnie Bennett, looks like we've finally meant", a familiar voice said.

"Katherine?" I gasped, and then I heard a high pitched laugh before I went unconscious.

Stefan's POV

Damon walked into the door, and just when I was about to say something, he cut me off. "Brother, I don't want to hear it. I know the truth now."

Elena's eyes widened at his words.

"You know what?" I asked flatly.

"I know that you three have been messing with my head, and I'm done with it. I know about the spell that Bonnie put on me, and I know about that little scheme you three were trying to pull. Now I want some explanations", he said coldly.

**A/N: This story will probably be over in about four more chapters. Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stefan's POV

This was bad. How had Damon gotten his memory back? And from the way he was glaring at me and Elena, it was obvious that he was thinking the worst.

"Well, are you two going to say anything, or just stand there?" Damon snapped, clearly impatient.

"We don't know what you want to hear Damon", Elena answered tightly, glaring at him. When Damon glared at her more fiercely than ever, I stepped in front of her, in case he tried anything. But when he saw my protective stance, he snorted.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt your little human girlfriend", he said, refocusing his attention back on me.

But something caused me to look up at the clock, and I realized that Bonnie had been gone for almost an hour, which was long considering that the Gilbert house wasn't too far from here.

"Elena, do you have any idea where Bonnie could be?" I asked.

"I talked to her over the phone. She seemed upset", Damon interrupted nonchalantly, as if it hadn't crossed his mind until now.

Elena glared at him. "What did you say to her?"

Damon shrugged, and came over to sit in one of the armchairs. "I just told her the truth. I don't like being used, you both should know that by now", he said coldly.

"You think Bonnie was using you?" Elena asked in disbelief. "What in the world made you believe that?"

"Katherine…" Damon began, but Elena interrupted.

"Yeah, because the last time you listened to Katherine, everything went so well", she said sarcastically.

I knew Damon wanted to say something to her, but I stopped him. "Damon, you're an idiot if you think Bonnie used you just because Katherine told you that. If you haven't noticed yet, Katherine has been after Bonnie for days now. She probably told you that to make sure that you won't try and stop her from getting her", I said, and my concern for Bonnie's safety went up even higher at this thought.

I pulled out the now useless invention that we were going to give to Isobel. "I'm sure you know by now that this invention was meant to be a weapon against vampires. When I told Bonnie what it could do, she took of the charm to protect you", I hissed.

Damon's expression softened slightly, but it quickly went back to normal. "That still doesn't change the fact that she tried to mess with my head."

"She only did the spell because I asked her to", Elena finally spoke up. When she saw that she had both of our attention, she continued. "I wanted her to do the spell because I was tired of watching Katherine tear you and Stefan apart. She didn't want to do it, because at the time, she didn't want anything to do with you, but I eventually talked her into it. So it has nothing to do with whatever you convinced your delusional mind to believe."

Damon looked like he was thinking for a moment, but then shook his head stubbornly again. "That still doesn't explain why she didn't undo it when she realized that she took more than just my memories of Katherine."

"That was my fault", I said, and they both turned to look at me in surprise. I suddenly realized that I hadn't even told Elena about the conversation I had with Bonnie over the phone when I asked her not to give Damon his memory back.

"I asked Bonnie not to give you the memories back, and it wasn't for the reason you're thinking", I said flatly.

"Then why did you do it?"

I turned away from him when I answered. "Do you remember when I had to teach you how to hunt? We had fun Damon, for the first time in forever, we seemed like brothers again, and I knew it would all go away the minute you remembered everything. That's why I asked her not to undo the spell."

For a while, everyone was silent, but then Elena finally spoke up. "I'm going to call Bonnie, make sure she is ok", she said, pulling out her cell phone.

"No", Damon said, turning towards her. "Let me do it."

Elena narrowed her eyes when he reached for her phone. "Why can't you use yours?"

"Because she won't answer it if she seems my name on the caller ID. If you picked up on anything during this conversation, she probably isn't too happy with me", he answered, sounding annoyed as he took the cell phone from her.

I watched as he dialed Bonnie's number, and I knew another reason he wanted to do it in the first place was to avoid having to talk to me after what I said.

Both Elena and I watched as he waited for someone to pick up, but when someone finally did, his expression was a mixture of shock, and anger. "Katherine, where is she?" he growled into the phone, and Elena's eyes widened in horror. Katherine somehow got a hold of Bonnie's phone.

After another few moments of silence, Damon suddenly growled. "Listen bitch, if you hurt her…", but he was cut off when she hung up on him.

"Katherine has Bonnie somewhere in the Old Wood. I'm going to go look for her", Damon said, standing up. Then he looked at me. "Are you coming or what?"

I nodded, and stood up, but then I remembered the invention. I was supposed to meet Isobel today to give it to her.

"Elena", I said quickly turning towards her. "You need to call Jeremy and ask to talk to Anna. Tell her to come and pick up the invention and meet Isobel where we last met her", I said, handing her the invention.

Elena couldn't deliver the invention because she was a wanted runaway. Besides, I didn't trust Isobel alone with her.

Elena nodded reluctantly, since she and Anna weren't exactly on good terms with each other, but right now, that was the least of our problems.

With one final nod towards Elena, I followed Damon out the front door.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up, and found my hands and feet tied, and a grinning Katherine looking down at me.

"Katherine", I murmured flatly, and she smiled. "It's about time you woke up", she said.

I looked around at my surroundings, and saw that we were still in the Old Wood. I could still see my car, sitting on the ground only a few feet away from us.

I looked towards Katherine, and tried hard to hide my fear. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

She looked at me as if she was questioning my intelligence. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you", she said, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. After a brief pause, she continued.

"But you do know it doesn't have to end like that right? Just agree to join me, and we can work something else out."

I shook my head quickly. "No chance in hell, but I would like to know one thing before you do it: why?"

"Why I want to kill you?"

I already knew the answer to that, but I thought I could buy some time. Maybe Stefan would realize I was missing, and he and Anna would come looking for me.

"Hmmm I guess it would only be fair if you knew", she said, stalking closer to me. "I want to end the Bennett line", she said flatly.

"Why?"

"So that there will be one less powerful family line in my way of course", she said cheerfully. "But the only problem with that is there is always a chance that you witches can reincarnate."

I didn't like the way this conversation was going, but I didn't say anything. "But you see vampires don't reincarnate"

That was when everything clicked. The reason Katherine hadn't killed me yet, and the reason she was now clutching a wooden stake. She was going to turn me into a vampire, and the kill me. So that there would be no chance of me ever reincarnating after I died. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Katherine sighed, as if she had read my thoughts, and now pitied me. "You'll give in eventually, they always do", she murmured right before she cut her won wrist with the stake.

I tried to fight against her as she grabbed my chin, and forced my mouth open, but she was too strong, and I could do nothing but struggle as her blood ran down my throat.

But after only a few moments of this, I heard an achingly familiar voice call out.

"Katherine, put her down", Damon's voice growled.

Katherine paused momentarily to look towards the Salvatore brothers. "So you came to save your witch? It's too bad that you're a little late "she said before grabbing me around the neck and twisting.

I heard a sickening snap before my entire world went black.

**A/N: Ok, I think there will be two more chapters, and then this story will be over. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Stefan's POV

I watched in horror as Katherine broke Bonnie's neck in a clean break, and a sickening snap sounded shortly after. After it was done, Katherine smiled smugly, and stood up. I glanced over at Damon…and his expression was indescribable.

It was even worse than his reaction when he found out about Katherine's betrayal. It looked as if all thoughts of hope vanished from his expression. It was then at that moment that I knew one thing for sure: whether he wanted to or not, my brother had been in love with Bonnie.

But now Bonnie was gone, and it was killing him. "Well, are you two just going to stand there, or do you want to finish this once in for all?" Katherine sneered, and Damon looked up at her, a deep growl coming out.

And then it all happened at once. Katherine tried to make a leap at Damon, but he was too quick for her, and reached out an arm to grab her around the throat. But unfortunately, Katherine managed to get out of his grasp, and the fight was once again on even terms.

I wanted to jump in and help, but from the looks of it, Damon seemed to have the upper hand of the fight. Katherine may be older, but Damon was so fueled on rage that he almost seemed invincible.

But I knew something had to be done to officially end the fight, or else it was going to go on forever.

That was when I saw the wooden stake that Katherine had dropped when she had leaped at Damon. It seemed unbelievable that Katherine would make a mistake like that, but I guess she was so focused on beating Damon that she wasn't thinking clearly.

And from the looks of it, both she and Damon were distracted at the moment. Trying to not draw any attention, I went to make a grab for the stake, resisting the urge to look over at the fight every time I heard a growl, or a load thump.

After I had the stake, I tried to think of a way to either give it to Damon, or sneak up on Katherine without her noticing.

But there finally came a time when she had her back to me, and was once again facing off Damon. Perfect.

Damon must have seen my intention when he saw me creep up behind her, because he smirked. Katherine spun around to see what he was looking at it, but it was too late. With one shove, the stake struck her through the chest.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And soon, as quick as the fight started it ended, with Katherine finally falling to the ground. But after we got over our small thrill at defeating her, we remembered Bonnie.

We both turned toward her still body, still lying where Katherine left her. Damon once again had that same desperate, hopeless look in his eyes again.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry brother."

But that was when Bonnie's hand moved, and Damon quickly shrugged off my hand, and went to her side, bending down on his knees to look at her.

"She turned her", I heard him whisper.

Bonnie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Damon and Stefan hovering above me, their expressions a mixture of relief and…worry? I sat up, and realized that my throat almost felt like fire.

"Wh…what happened?" I choked out, looking around seeing Katherine lying on the ground, unmoving.

Stefan gave a small smile. "Katherine…she changed you. I'm so sorry Bonnie."

What? I was a vampire? At those words, I realized that the burning in my throat probably meant that I was thirsty for…blood. The very thought made me want to shiver.

"Stefan, she needs to feed", Damon said urgently.

From everything Elena told me about vampires, I knew that when a vampire turns, they have to drink the blood of a human to complete the change. But did I really want that? Would it be better to just…die then become one of them?

For a while, no one said anything, until Damon finally stepped forward. "Please Bonnie?" he asked, so softly that I was pretty sure Stefan hadn't heard him.

At his words, small warmth began to build up in my chest. He did at least care about me, and he didn't want me to die. Besides, letting myself die now would only be giving Katherine what she had wanted: me dead, and the Bennett line of witches forever gone. In this state, I'll never get to reproduce, but I could at lease live, and carry on the power by myself.

"I'll do it", I finally whispered, and Stefan looked at me, surprised, as if he hadn't thought that I would actually agree to it.

"Bonnie are you sure?"

"Yes", I said, no hesitation in my voice.

Damon smiled, and Stefan still looked a little unsure as we began to walk in the direction of Stefan's car.

But as we passed my car, I saw the huge dent on the side of it, caused by Katherine.

"My dad is going to kill me", I groaned, and I turned to see Damon looking at me with an expression that was a mixture of a disbelief and amusement.

"What?"

He shrugged, shooting his signature smirk. "You are about to permanently turn into a vampire, and you're worried about your dad being mad about the car?"

I knew his words weren't meant to be serious, but they had a serious tone to them. After today, I won't be able to hang around my dad, or Caroline, or anyone besides Damon, Stefan, and Elena for too long without them suspecting that I wasn't aging.

I was going to have to give up a lot. But it was better than dying wasn't it?

**A/N: I know, this chapter was seriously short, especially compared to the last chapter, but the story is coming to an end and I'm running out of ideas. Sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had to deal with the very horrible thing called writers block. I'm sorry for the people, who wanted me to extend this story, and I appreciate the ideas, but the next chapter will be the last in the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and put this story on your alert and favorite lists. **

Bonnie's POV

It was done and over. After Damon, Stefan, and I managed to get back to Mystic Falls, they found a jogger that I could feed on to complete the change.

After it was over, they compelled the jogger to forget everything that had happened, and we moved on. I couldn't believe I had actually done it. I was now a vampire, and there was no going back.

But that was when a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Wait, I need a ring don't I?" I asked, turning towards both of the Salvatore brothers.

Stefan gave me a reassuring smile. "We have a spare one back at the boarding house. Just in case something like this happened", he said. I didn't think I've ever been more grateful for the absence of the sun then I did at that moment.

I immediately felt a little better when we were inside the boarding house, but it quickly went away when I realized that Elena was there, and was going to have to find out what happened, and that I was no longer human.

She smiled in relief when she saw me, not having any idea what had happened. But her smile faded when she saw Damon take out the spare ring they had, and slip it onto my finger.

"Bonnie what….?"

"I…was changed Elena"

Elena looked back and forth between the three of us, obviously wanting to know more about what was going on.

"Katherine changed before we had the chance to stop her", Damon cut in, actually sounding a little regretful.

Elena's eyes widened, and when she looked at me, her eyes looked a little apologetic. "Oh Bon, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, she was up and out of her seat on the sofa, and we were hugging. "It wasn't anyone's fault Elena. Katherine…she outsmarted all of us", I said, after we broke apart.

"Hey, don't say that. We still managed to get you back before she completely succeeded in what she wanted to do", Damon said. I wasn't sure if he was only trying to lighten the mood by saying this, or if he was really trying to make everyone feel better.

But I guess what he said was true. Katherine had wanted to kill me, not just turn me into a vampire.

I looked down at my feet. "I guess"

"Elena, did you give the invention to Anna?" Stefan suddenly asked.

Elena nodded. "And I told her where to go to meet Isobel."

Stefan sighed, and I could tell that this calmed his nerves, if only a little.

It was then that I saw Elena staring curiously at me, and I turned towards her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just…how is she able to stay in control so well? I mean, with Vicky…"

"It most likely had something to do with her witch genes", Damon answered, giving me a sideways glance. "She has way more control than any normal new vampire should."

I could've sworn that I saw him give me some sort of look of admiration as he said this.

Stefan was looking at me curiously now. "I wonder if she has any other abilities that come with her witch powers."

"Alright, will you all please stop looking at me like I'm some kind of science experiment", I snapped, taking the time to look at all of them.

Surprisingly, they actually listened to me, and Elena murmured an apology.

That night, I went back to sleeping in the guest room, since I had no idea where Damon and my relationship stood now.

Yes, from the looks of it, he did care for me, and before he remembered everything, he had said that he loved me. But maybe that was only the old Damon talking, and now that the other one was back, maybe he didn't even remember what we had.

I felt the tears threatening to leak out, but I forced them back, and finally fell asleep.

The next day

The next morning was really awkward, and even after all she has been through, I could still tell that Elena was a little nervous about being the only human in a house with three vampires.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Jeremy, and he was…smiling?

"Jere, what is it?" Elena asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Elena, Anna convinced Isobel to compel Bonnie's dad. They don't think you attacked him, and you can come home!"

Instantly, Elena's once gloomy face brightened. But then a thought must have passed through her mind, and she looked down at her feet.

"I guess I owe Anna an apology", she said.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah she…Bonnie?" he suddenly said, looking at me for the first time he got here.

Having two humans in the room was too much I guess, because now the thirst was almost killing me. I suddenly remembered what Damon and Stefan looked like when they were thirst, and I knew that I must be scaring the hell out of Jeremy.

"Bonnie…is a vampire Jere", Elena said, answering his unspoken question.

"Oh", was all he said, probably in shock.

"I…I have to go", I said, heading passed him and towards the front door. I had to get out of here and somehow feed, fast.

But once I was out the door, I heard someone get up, and I turned to see that Damon was following me.

**A/N: I know, short chapters, but that's what happens when you're out of ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, so I think this is the last chapter, but we'll see how it goes.**

**I am SO sorry for making everyone wait so long! For some reason, this has been the hardest chapter to write in any of the stories I've written. I hope I don't screw it up…**

Bonnie's POV

I knew Damon was still following me but at the time I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of view from Elena and Jeremy. God, from the way I looked at him, Jeremy probably thought I was some kind of monster now.

After I had gotten far enough into the Old Wood, I just sat down, and put my head in my hands, ignoring the fact that Damon was now sitting down beside me.

"You just have to get used to it."

I finally looked up at him, hoping my expression showed no emotion. "What?"

He sighed, and I thought he looked a little annoyed.

"You have to wait a while before you're completely used to it. After that, you shouldn't have any problem."

I wasn't sure if what he said was the truth, or if he was only trying to comfort me because Elena or Stefan was making him.

"But what if I never get used to it?" I asked thinking about the way Stefan, a vampire who had managed to resist human blood for a while, had gone downhill after one taste of Elena's blood. I didn't want that to happen to me.

Damon glared at me. "It's a chance that you have to risk if you want to live. You want to live don't you?" Even though he still sounded angry, I thought that I could catch a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Why do you even care anyway? I thought you hated me now", I snapped, turning away from him again.

For a while, everything was silent, but when he finally spoke, I was listening to every word.

"I thought I did too."

I whirled on him again. "You thought you hated me? That doesn't make any sense Damon!"

He continued talking, as is he hadn't heard me.

"I know I should hate you, but for some I just…can't."

He paused for a moment, but then comprehension flickered in his expression, as if he was just now figuring something out.

"You know what? I know exactly what's going on. You're using some kind of witch like voodoo magic on me aren't you?"

I glared at him. "The spell was to make you forget things, not to make you have feelings you don't mean Damon."

When he didn't say anything, I continued.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? But for the record, I wasn't trying to erase so much. Elena only wanted me to erase the parts about Katherine, but something went wrong with the spell, and I ended up erasing way more then I wanted."

"But you know what Damon Salvatore? When you were like that, we actually had FUN. You were a decent person, and I actually grew to ENJOY your company, which is something I never would have done only about a couple of weeks ago", I ranted, wanting to get it all out.

I was irritated when he still didn't say anything, and then I wanted nothing more than to be alone.

So I got up and began to walk in the other direction, but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, and I glared.

"I'm going to my Gram's old place. Now that I WASTED my effort on taking that charm off the device for you, I need to find some other way to protect everyone."

I tried to walk away again, but he still had a firm grip on my arm, and being an older vampire, he was stronger than me.

"Damon, let me go!" I hissed, fighting hard to hold back the tears.

He shook his head stubbornly. "No, not until you hear me out."

I nodded, and he finally let go of my arm, and I just stood there, crossing my arms and waiting for him to speak.

"Did you mean it?"

I sighed. "Meant what Damon?"

He glared at me, as if he was annoyed that I didn't already understand what he was asking.

"Did you mean it when you said that you took the charm off the invention for me?"

I frowned at him. "Yes, didn't Stefan already tell you that?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I didn't know if he only told me that to calm me down or something. It's something he would do", he muttered bitterly.

"Well, he was telling the truth. Believe it or not, during the time that we spent together, I was actually dumb enough to fall in love with you Salvatore."

He looked at me in disbelief for a moment, but then he smiled his signature smirk that once made me want to punch him, that I actually grew to love.

I turned away from him again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have too…"

But I never got to finish my sentence, because at that moment, Damon, lighting fast, had spun me around to face him, and his lips were crushed onto mine.

After I got over my surprise, I kissed him back, and before I could stop myself, my hands were suddenly weaved into his dark hair, but he made a sound between a growl and a moan, telling me that he enjoyed it.

For a while, we just stayed like that, until we heard the sound of a nervous fake cough, and we both broke apart, only to see Stefan staring at us nervously.

"So I'm guessing that you two are back on…good terms?"

Damon chuckled and I nodded.

Stefan smiled. "Come on, Elena and Jeremy are waiting for us."

Jeremy…I was going to have to apologize to him for the way I acted, right after I fed.

As if reading my thoughts, Damon stopped in his tracks.

"Brother, I'm going to show Bonnie how to hunt. We'll meet up with you later."

Stefan nodded. "Of course"

Damon smiled as he watched Stefan head back to the boarding house, and we both began to walk in the direction of the Old Wood.

"Damon…what are we going to do about the device?" I asked after a moment.

"We'll figure it, and we'll do it together."

I nodded. "Together", I repeated, liking the sound of it.

And that was how it always should be.

**A/N: Ok, well that IS the last chapter. But I am going to be writing an epilogue to the story, that will take place a year after this, so you can all see how everyone is doing and how everything worked out. Thanks for all the support! And because I made you wait so long, I'll try to have the epilogue up by tomorrow night at the latest. **


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N: For people who didn't like the last chapter, or thought it was too rushed, I'm sorry. I just ran out of ideas for this story. Thanks for all of the support!**

Bonnie's POV

It's been almost a year since Damon and I had officially (meaning his memory was no longer erased) gotten together, and we had managed to make Founder's Day not to turn into a complete disaster without the help of the invention.

Stefan had come up with the idea of looking through my Gram's old grimoire, and we found a spell too protect the town from the vampires that threatened it.

After that, everything had been going perfectly, until the time came when Damon, Stefan, Anna and I all had to leave, due to the fact that we weren't aging and people were bound to get suspicious.

It had been hard to do, but I ended up writing a goodbye note to my dad, explaining that I ran away in order for adventure, and to explore new things.

The only people in Mystic Falls who knew the truth about why we left were Elena, and Jeremy. Though they still saw Stefan and Anna in secret, they were still in the dilemma of whether or not they wanted to change to join their loved ones.

Now all four of us decided to stick together, and now we were currently staying in another town that was still in Virginia but far enough from Mystic Falls that no one we knew would find us.

I sighed as I leaned my head against Damon's chest. We were both sitting on the couch of the large house we were staying in at the moment, while Stefan and Anna were out hunting.

"Bon, is something wrong?" Damon asked, hearing my sigh.

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong, it's just…even after a year it is still unbelievable. Do we really know what we are doing?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No but that's the thrill of it."

He leaned over to press his lips against mine, and I quickly kissed back, enjoying every moment of it.

"I love you", I breathed after we broke apart.

He smiled before leaning in to kiss me again.

"I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
